Between Two Lungs
by Bodyinthegarden
Summary: Will Birdflash's love uphold when Wally notices that the his once little bird is becoming like the dark knight? Tim/Kon Conner broke it off with Megan and his sights are on the new Robin will Conner speak his feelings to him? Bluepulse Bart not only came to the past to save Flash but Jamie's as well, but will dark memories beckon him? *On Hiatus for the time being.*
1. New Beginings

**(A/N: Hey peeps! Well after many reviews asking for a sequel to "The Broken Ones" this is what I came up with. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone! and that the first couple of chapters are going to be a couple of months before Young Justice Invasion. So, they will be cute little drabbles and such. I hope you guys don't mind. It'll make sense later in the story why I started like this so, enjoy! Also, new readers probably should read The Broken Ones before reading this one. Thanks)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice Invasion. But I love writing about Birdflash. :D**

* * *

**Between Two Lungs**

_**Chapter One: New Beginings**_

**Blüdhaven 9:19 pm**

**June, 3, 2015**

"What the hell is that?" Wally asked pointing to the bundle of fur that seemed to be filled with too much energy for his given mood.

Classes at the university were just a pain at the moment. For his professor had just given him a five-page essay on the Theory of Relativity and how it is related to Newton's third law of Motion, due at the end of the week. It wasn't like it was hard for Wally to do. It was just that he was in a very sour mood ever since he had gotten back home from work and reminded himself about it.

Work was another story with customers, complaining to him that he didn't put enough of veggies and sauce on their sandwich. This caused Wally to grab handfuls of the asked veggie or sauce and slapped it on the sandwich out of frustration. It made the customer happy, and that's what the speedster lived for. But he believed his breaking point was when this very religious woman came back in after receiving her sub. With her face distorted about to break down, explaining to his manager that Wally hadn't put enough _love_ into her sandwich and she couldn't bear to take a bite.

Needless to say today wasn't on Wally's top list of best days.

Now looking over towards his lover, who was messing around with this furry thing that was recently lying low, ready to pounce as the toy in the bird's hand went suddenly still. He turned to look at Dick's face that was looking at him with a very cheesy smile.

"A new member of our family." Dick said, shrugging the smile still lacing his lips. His action caused the toy to move suddenly and the little ginger-haired kitten advanced on it, letting its claws go deep within the toy and started to chew on it with its sharp baby teeth.

Wally's temper was waning thin as he sat in the plush lounge chair in their living room, shrugging his bag off his shoulder and let it drop to the ground beside him. The little kitten jumped a bit from the sound the bag made as it contacted the floor and curiously crept toward it.

"Dick, we already have a dog. Wally groaned rubbing his temples within his three digits.

"I know. But at work Mrs. Brown came in with a box of kittens that her cat gave birth to five weeks ago. She needed to get rid of them quickly since she's unable to take care of them. And I seriously couldn't believe how adorable this one was." Dick replied crossing his legs and leaned onto the couch, patting the pup between the ears.

"Dick you seriously can't bring home every animal you get in the shelter you think is cute. Like Aster" Wally said looking down for he felt something on his foot and saw that the kitten that was recently playing with the strings of his tennis shoes. "Stop it." He tells it moving his foot away but the kitten didn't listen for it attacked his foot again.

"Aster was a rescue. I'm sorry I felt the need to bring him home because no one else would give him a time of day and anyway she reminds me of you." Wally hears Dick say and he rolls his eyes as he asks "How so, because she's a ginger like me?"

"No. Well yes but no." Dick says getting up and scooped up the kitten in his arms and went on his knees in front of Wally to have the speedster look closer at the kitten.

"Her eye color is the exact shade of green that yours is. For the exception that she has shades of blue and not yellow. And-" Dick paused turning the erratic kitten to the side to show Wally the unusual mark on the kitten's coat.

"A lightening bolt?" He asks taking the struggling kitten from Dick's arms and inspected further. It was shaped exactly like how his insignia is on his uniform was he was Kid Flash. Her fur was mostly rusty orange but the marking was a light cream. It was highly unusual. Wally could feel Dick's stare on him as he sighs out and says, "But besides the point of that. We both have college to attend. You start in the fall. Plus we both have work. What about Aster hurting her? And you being Nightwing?"

"Yes a lightening bolt. And Aster home by his self most of the time. The worst thing he has done is drunk from the toilet. Aster wouldn't hurt her; his to lazy to do much of anything." Dick said as Wally felt his head drop against his knees, as he looked deeply at the kitten that had long given up with the struggles and just hung there, letting out a huge sigh. "And what about you not able to take care of her because you're Nightwing?" Wally asked still looking at the kitten, his temper easing up a bit.

"I know you get lonely when I'm not here. So Aster and this kitten will keep you company." Dick says as Wally felt the bird's fingers dance across his inner thighs.

"Stop being a pervert." Wally says lying the cat down on his lap and shoved the bird away playfully.

Suddenly an action has pulled Wally's action away from his lover who was recently giggling, and he looked down as the kitten let her paws up on his stomach, looking up at him, with her eyes big and behind wiggling slightly as she mewed softly to get held again.

Wally couldn't stop the _awe _that escaped his lips as he cradled the kitten within his arms like he would a baby. And began to rub his fingers between the kitten's ears, who was fully enjoying it as she begins to purr loudly and Wally looks up to his boyfriend a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Told you." Dick says as he crossed his arms together a smirk gracing his lips.

"Fine. We can keep her. But I get to name her." Wally informed thinking it over and squeezed the kitten a little.

"What?"

"You named Aster. When I wanted to name him Nelson. It's only fair." Wally answered giving the acrobat a pouting look.

"Fine oh holy Wally. Who wants everything to be fair. What's the name?"

Wally looks down a the kitten who was snuggling close to his chest as he thought then responded, "How about… Wally Junior?"

"You're such a dork. I am not calling a pet Wally junior. Anyway it's a girl" Wally hears Dick huff out.

"Oh alright fine. How about…" Wally looks around the loft for an ideal name to jump out at him. With no luck only when his eyes spot Dick's book collection does he come up with a perfect name. "Prim."

"Prim?" Dick asks and Wally sees the bird lift an eyebrow.

"Yeah Prim the main character's little sister in your favorite book." Wally says, pursing his lips together waiting for another 'no' from his boyfriend.

"I like it." Dick purrs out coming close to Wally and he receives a kiss on the lips. He feels the kitten jump out of his arms and hears her drop to the floor. No doubt going to play with the toy she abandoned. Which was no problem with him since he was going to play with his little bird.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**With Love,**

**Bodyinthegarden**


	2. A Beautiful Soul

**Thank You! for the likes and alerts and reviews they make me so happy to write!**

**(Disclaimer- Don't own Young Justice Inavasion. Dispointed in Cartoon Network though...)**

* * *

_**Chapter Two- A Beautiful Soul**_

***PAST***

**Gotham (Wayne Manor), 8:11 pm**

**Friday, March, 27 2015**

Dick looked upon the letters upon letters of colleges had sent out, telling him that he had been accepted to. All concerning in the getting a major in business. While one sat alone. Different from the rest. He notices that the letter was barely on Bruce's desk at this point. It was just below the trash pin. He knew Bruce didn't want him to go there. But this was his future. This was his call.

"So, here's a really good one. And it's in Gotham. So, you could stay at home while you take classes-"

"I don't want to stay here Bruce." Dick says pinching the outer side of his arm in irritation for his adoptive father hadn't heard a word of what he wanted to do after college.

"Well then there's a nice one in Central City. You would be close to Wally." Bruce says getting equally irritated, setting one of the letters in the 'no' pile which was stacking up quite a bit.

"Wally goes to college in Palo Alto. How is that remotely close?" Dick snaps and turns his attention back on the letter that is hanging on the edge, fighting to stay on the desk.

"The answer is still going to be no Richard. So drop the attitude." Bruce says calmly, setting the letter in the 'no' pile as well.

"But that's what I want to do." Dick says pinching the skin in his two digits tighter, not looking at his father.

"We've been over this it's impractical for your future." The way Bruce said it made the blood that ran in the young bird's veins boil as he turned quickly to look at his father.

"I don't want to be like you!" The seventeen yelled out. He was sick and tired of Bruce telling him his dreams were impractical that they were never going to happen. That it was a tiny phase of what he wanted to do. And when he would get into it. Would want to switch out. But it wasn't like that. In fact he wanted to do this since his mother never had the chance to.

"You don't have to be like me. But do you really think going to a performing arts university is going to get you where you want to be in the future? Most of time you see talented people get washed up. They do drugs, and are living on the streets. You went to Gotham Academy Richard. One of the best schools in the country. And you're going to throw that all of that education away just so you can be a singer/songwriter?"

"But it's something I truly want to do." Dick said grabbing hold of the edge of the desk, looking into Bruce's eyes trying to show him exactly how much he wanted this. How he needed to do this for his deceased mother.

"Your too shy to even sing at a talent show Richard or when you refused to sing at one of my social gatherings. You really think you could sing in front of thousands of people?" Bruce asked, raising a eyebrow at the bird.

"I think I could build up the confidence while I study at college. Bruce I sent a video of me to the representatives of this college. And they are giving me a opportunity to get a scholar-ship. It's a invitation only few receive." Dick says trying his best to convince his father.

"So, there's a slim chance you could get into this college. While you have tons of options to colleges that already have accepted you." Bruce says in such a tone to indicate that the younger man was incompetent.

"I KEEP TELLING YOU THAT I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THOSE COLLEGES! THAT I WANT TO GO TO THIS ONE!" Dick bellows out getting up from his chair and has a urge to stomp his foot. But deflects it. Dick watched as Bruce was about to argue back when the door of the study opened up.

"Master Bruce and Master Richard now really? I can hear you all the way from down stairs. Now it's getting pretty soon for all of you to go on patrol. Why don't call it a night about selecting a college." Dick hears the kind old butler behind him. Dick watches as Bruce nods then looks him.

"Richard." Dick hears Bruce sigh out and Dick glares up at the him, ready to explode of what his father will say. "Really consider this option. Will you? I'm not going to pay for another college if you decide that what you are so gung-hoe for at the moment isn't for you. Needless to say if you stay with this decision you'll have to figure out how to pay for the college tuition because I'm certainly not going to." and with that Bruce walks out of the room.

Dick sat still for a moment it almost felt as if he had been slapped in the face. The fact of responding was lost in his throat. He hears Alfred try to reason with his adoptive father but Dick doesn't hear Bruce say a word back.

'_He treats me like a child. I'm seventeen years old for god's sake!' _Dick thinks to himself as he gets up from the chair he was sitting in and walks out of the room, noticing that Bruce was just down the hall about to enter the bat cave through the old-grandfather clock. Not brothering to look at the bird which triggers an anger deep within Dick from the past eight years he stayed with his ward. He kept in too long and it was time that he let Bruce know how he felt.

"I'm tired of you treating me like a kid." Dick says walking up to the caped crusader who still doesn't take notice of his presence and enters the trap-door to the bat-cave.

"Stop walking away!" Dick yells out, running towards the door and steps inside before it shuts. He is met with darkness as he stubbles around for the light switch, hearing Bruce step into the elevator.

Lights shine above him as he lets out a sigh of exasperation and looks over at the elevator watching the sign beep to indicate that the dark knight had exited, and was now in the bat-cave.

"Suit up" He hears Bruce say as he enters the cave his little brother already in costume, spreading the spirit glue on the domino mask.

"No, I need freedom now. And I need to now how to live my life as it is meant to be." Dick says crossing his arms and notices that his little brother as stopped getting ready to see what's going on.

"Richard for god sake! Stop being a child." Bruce bellows slamming down Dick's costume onto the cold concrete ground.

Dick watches it as it falls the red/black suit worn out from the usage and he sighs fighting back a scream, "You know Bruce. I've always wanted… Expected to grow up and become like you, but that thing inside of you…" The bird stops wondering if this was a good idea, but his mouth opens up again and he begins to say, "The thing that drives you to sacrifice everything for the sake of your mission… That's not me… I can't turn myself into that no matter how hard I am willing to try I… I don't want to be Robin or the Batman anymore. I want to be my own hero." Dick finishes the room becoming silent for the exception of himself breathing heavily.

He looks into Bruce's eyes they show absolutely no rage and the acrobat wants desperately to hit him, scream, kick. To have Bruce show any so sort of emotion. But he knows Bruce won't for he has become the Batman.

"If that's how you feel there's not much I can do to change your mind." Dick hears Bruce says nonchalantly pulling over the cowl over his head to hide his face. Dick watched feeling the tears begin to well behind his eyes. As Bruce turns to face his little brother whom has already started to cry. "Lose the tears Red. Well I suppose it's just Robin now. We have some work to do."

And just like that Dick watched as his once mentor and little brother leave without saying another word.

**Palo Alto 12:45 pm**

**Friday, March, 27 2015**

'_Almost done.'_ The redheaded speedster thinks as he types rigorously on his Mac- laptop, _'Then I have to proofread it. Joy.' _A upcoming migraine coming along.

Suddenly, he hears a knock on his dorm room door. And he sighs, wondering if his roommate was coming home drunk again and lost his keys.

Wally takes a bite of the macaroni and cheese he heated up not long ago and stood, hearing another set of knocks coming from the locked door.

"I'm coming Riley! Jeez, you can't keep losing your keys. I'm not going to be around like I am tonight you know." Wally says unlocking the door and swinging it open only to be shocked to find his little bird's face red and blotchy from the tears that were recently falling from his beauteous blue eyes.

"Oh, come here." Wally soothes as the bird falls into his arms, weeping uncontrollable. And Wally wraps his arms around him shutting the door to his dorm when the bird stepped in.

The speedster was about to ask what had happened when the bird began to blubber, "H-he, he an-and-d I-I… S-o-o du-umb."

Wally didn't quite understand but figured that Dick and Bruce must've had another one of their fights. Which had been happening a lot lately. This one must have been nastier than the rest for Dick would usually call him on the phone crying rather show up at his college dorm in the middle of the night.

"Hey, why don't you take a breather?" Wally tried asking, as he lead the bird to his bed and had him sit down. The speedster watches as Dick takes his knees inward and sets his forehead on his knees trying to ease the erratic breathing. After awhile of this Dick finally lets his head up, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'ma sorry I didn't call. Had to get away." Dick sniffed, wrapping his arms around his knees and looked downward.

"I don't mind. But tell me what happened."

* * *

"So, let me see… You don't want to go to college where you can get a major in business. Even though that's why you went to Gotham Academy. You rather go to this fine arts college in Bludhaven. Where you can do what your mother never did. And you told the goddamn Batman that you never wanted to be like him in anyway. And that you quit being Robin. "

"Pretty much sums it up yeah." Dick said pulling down the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt, wondering if Wally thought he was insane.

What he didn't expect was the speedster to start laughing hysterically, jump out of the chair that he was sitting in and start to kiss him.

"I love you dude." Wally said after he broke away from the kiss and started to hug the bird tightly. "I was totally wondering if you'd ever stand up for yourself."

"You don't think I'm crazy that I did?" Dick asks as Wally pulled away and sat next to him.

"Well, yes just because it's Batman we're talking about. But I'm proud of you though. And now we can totally live normal lives without worrying about hero stuff."

"Whoa, whoa I'm still in for the hero business Wally. I just am never going to be Robin again." Dick says quickly and he sees Wally pout, "I know. I know. Your afraid of the rush that comes with the mask. I heard it before."

"It's just terrifying. Okay? I don't want to ever see you hurt." he hears the speedster say and feels the speedster's fingers lace in his.

"There's always a chance of me getting hurt Wals." Dick says leaning down to kiss him when a loud clap of thunder erupts from outside and he hears rain begin to fall.

"Looks like I won't be going home soon." the acrobat says looking out the window as rain drops hit the window pane.

"Want to make the most of it?" Wally asks and Dick rolls his eyes. "How many pages is there?"

* * *

"It's m-a-g-n-e-s-i-u-m not what ever you were trying to spell. Don't you have spell check?" Dick asks from the bedroom where he left him awhile ago to make him some hot chocolate. "I do but the options that were given wasn't the correct word." Wally says adding another dose of sugar and cream to the drink then adding a marshmallow.

"Mm-hm, there's a lot of run-ons as well bro." he hears Dick says as Wally walks into the bedroom where Dick was sitting on the bed with highlighters, pencils, and erasers, scattered around him as he read through the pages of Wally's essay.

"Don't judge dude." Wally whines handing Dick his drink and he sat down by his computer, taking a sip of his.

"I'm not just stating the facts." Dick informed taking the pencil in his hand and drew a circle on Wally's page, writing a note off to the side.

"What would sincerely do without you?" Wally asked tapping his finger against the desk.

"Not pass college that's for sure." Dick said swiping another piece of writing with his pencil.

***PRESENT***

**Blüdhaven, 10:57 am**

**Saturday, June, 18 2016**

A summery breeze floats through a cracked window in a Blüdhaven apartment. Where a twenty-one year old speedster was scrolling through the channels on his television, almost feeling annoyed for he couldn't find anything interesting on. While hearing his boyfriend in the background mess with his guitar and mumbling chords under his breath.

"Am-C-Am-C again. G. No C. Um, or is it F?"

There's a sound of all the strings of the guitar play out of frustration and the speedster turns around, giving the acrobat a look.

"What?" Dick asks shrugging.

"You piss me off sometimes dude." Wally confesses, lifting the ginger kitten off of his stomach and stood, the kitten following closely behind him.

"Why?" He hears Dick ask as the speedster travels into the kitchen to look through the cabinets for a snack.

"Because you're not auditioning for that fine arts college thingy. Instead you're going to that creepy college." Wally huffed out sitting down beside him as Dick put the guitar down.

"I changed my mind." Dick said not looking at him.

"More like _Bruce_ changed your mind."

"Wally not this again." Dick huffed getting up but Wally grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Seriously it's what you really wanted to do."

"Not anymore." Dick sighed, sitting back down and leaned into Wally.

"What changed?" Wally asked wrapping his arms around the bird, letting his head lean on Dick's head.

"Life." Was Dick's response and Wally just frowned, understanding Dick's pain. After hearing the results of the tests that they ran on him early May.

"I need to support you" Dick sniffed and Wally knew the acrobat was about to break down.

"Hey, now let's not talk about it right now. I don't want to discuss it. Why don't you sing me the song you were trying to play?"

* * *

Dick smiles a bit to hid how miserable he felt at the moment and grabbed hold of his guitar and music notes he took and looked shyly up at the speedster, "It's a song I've been messing with. I don't think it's really good."

"I bet it's great little bird." Wally smiled back at Dick, and Dick could tell the speedster was hiding the pain he was recently feeling.

Dick took a breath before a he honestly would break down and began to sing,

"_**I don't want my love to go to waste, **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul,**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase **_

_**You're the one I wanna hold, **_

_**I wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulYour beautiful soul, yeah**_

_**You might need time to think it over**_

_**But I'm just fine moving forward**_

_**I'll ease your mind **_

_**If you give me the chance**_

_**I will never make you cry c`mon lets try…" **_The acrobat finishes singing strumming the last cord and looked up at the speedster who was smiling ear to ear.

* * *

**Oh NO! What's wrong with Wally? Hehe I'm so mean aren't I?**

**REVIEW PLEASE, I'm begging you...**

**With love,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	3. Anything Could Happen

**Hey peeps, just wanted to say thank you for all the support and reviews. :D**

**Disclaimer - I do not own. **

* * *

_**Chapter Three - Anything Could Happen.**_

***PAST***

His lips feel dry, cracking from the lack of hydration. Tears escaped from his green eyes as he tries to silent the screams that are ripping throughout his overused throat. He hears a sweet lullaby in his ear, soothing him that it'll be alright. To hold on just a bit longer. His tastes the bitter coppery taste of his own blood that he recently had coughed up and it had splattered on the porcelain like face of the bird.

_**The mission wasn't supposed to end up like this. Not at all…**_

_**There was so much blood shed…**_

_**Screams that could leave most deaf…**_

_**And enough tears that could form a river for a fallen comrade…**_

It takes a lot for Wally to resurface to the material world as he stares up and is almost blinded by the lights that shine over him. He lets out a groan that almost sounds inhuman. He closes his eyes again and shifts to the side but he stops for pain erupts and he lets out a cry and the corners of his eyes begin to blacken and he falls back into the blackened world.

"Come on Kid, you can sleep in your afterlife. Time to wake up."

The speedster lets his eyes crack open from what his mentor had asked him to do. The room is a lot dimmer than the first time Wally had awoken and he can now not worry about his vision. He looks at his mentor who grimaces at him and notices that the cowl of his mentor's uniform was off his face.

"Do you remember what happened?" Wally replies with a 'yes.' and he hears that his voice sounds strained with the lack of use.

"My head hurts" He confesses shifting a bit to feel that tubes shoved everywhere on his body and groans at the embarrassment.

"Mine would as well if a psycho ragged a knife in my temple." Wally heard his uncle say and he groaned at the thought.

"Where's Rob?" Wally asks and he watches his uncle nod down on his right side and the speedster trails his eyes down to see Robin asleep his top half laying on the side of Wally's bed, his hands clasped with Wally's right hand while the lower half sitting in a chair. Robin wasn't in costume like Wally's uncle. Instead he had on black sweatpants and a long-sleeve hooded sweatshirt, and those damn blackened shades that Wally loathed dearly.

"He hasn't left your side since we got you out of surgery." Barry said and Wally eyes widen at the news.

"Seriously?" and the speedster watches the older speedster nod.

* * *

Suddenly as though the little bird finally thought that this would be the perfect time to awaken. Opened his eyes behind his shades and begins to stretch out his limbs, and yawned out.

"Nice nap?"

His voice is so course that the bird almost jumped when he heard it. He looks up noticing Wally was now looking down at him.

"It was alright." Robin replied, rubbing his thumb on Wally's hand, watching as Barry Allen stepped out of the room. After telling Wally he would be back in a while.

"How are you feeling?" Dick asked inching closer to the ginger and Wally just shrugs shifting back on the pillows.

"Is Tula?" Dick hears Wally ask and he knows Wally couldn't finish the sentence.

Dick couldn't even respond verbally as he nods and he watches as Wally's eyes begin to water, and he clasps his hand over his mouth to hide his cries.

"Shh. I know." Dick tries to comfort as he gets up and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"I tried helping. If I was only fast as the Flash." Wally said throughout his sobs, and all Dick can do was rub the speedsters' back soothingly as he said, "She knew the risk Wally. No one would ever think to blame you for her death. It's time for you too stop crying and calm down. Think of your head injury."

"You know once you start crying, you can't stop even if you want to!" Wally cried out and Dick smiled a bit even though the pain of the sudden loss was tearing him apart. He leaned closer to the speedster, whispering out before he let his lips touch the speedsters' "You're right." He feels Wally's lips move against him and once they broke apart Dick looked into Wally's freckled face.

"You've stopped." He whispered moving his thumb to wipe the remaining tears that had fallen from the speedster's eyes and snuggled his face on Wally's shoulder.

***Present***

**Blüdhaven, 4:34 am**

**Wednesday, July 15 2015**

Dick awakens from a horrific sound in the night, turns, and almost falls off the couch he was recently sleeping on.

"Damn it." he whispers to himself, gripping the plush cushions and he slides quietly off the couch and walks over to his and Wally's bedroom, opening the door, and watches in misery as the speedster turns restlessly on the large bed that dominated the room. He walks up by the side of the bed where Wally was jerking uncontrollably and put a hand on Wally's slightly freckled brow.

This almost happens every night since a couple of months ago. Ever since that mission a few years back. It all went wrong. That one strike to the head, and now the speedster had to deal with these terrible seizures.

"Hush," Dick whispers, as Wally's seizure subsides and Dick begins to put Wally in the recovery position, moving the speedsters' legs and arms, making sure to keep Wally's chin up to keep the epiglottis open.

Dick lets out a sigh as Wally face begins to soften and he falls into a deep sleep. '_It's over for tonight'_ Dick thinks, getting up and walked into the kitchen where he had left his phone and started to dial a number.

"You told me to call you if it happened again this week." Dick says over the phone, opening the refrigerator and pulled out the ingredients to the spinach omelet recipe he found online awhile ago and decided to make it for the speedster when he would awaken.

"How bad was it?" He hears on the other line. As he grabs a bowl from the top cabinet.

"Not his usual. He just screamed in the beginning. His sleeping at the moment though." Dick says juggling his phone between his shoulder and ear, as he cracks three eggs into a bowl and starts to stir the yellow yolks together.

* * *

"Is that Uncle Barry?" Wally asks walking behind the acrobat who jumps at the sound of his voice and turns to look at him. His cell phone clutched in his left hand while the right was a plate of breakfast food.

"Yeah, it is. How are you feeling?" Wally absently hears Dick ask and he shrugs and takes the phone from his boyfriend and stalks back into the room and silently shuts the door behind him.

"Hello?" he asks, sitting on the bed and tucked his knees into his chest.

"Hey Kid, another one?"

"I suppose." Wally says quietly. Slightly annoyed with his uncle for the nickname. He wasn't a kid anymore. More than anything he wasn't a hero anymore.

"Did you skip out on the medicine again?" he hears on the other line and he bites his lip.

"No."

"Wally, don't lie. I know you have a habit of forgetting. Dick can't always be there to have you remember. By the way, you remember Adam Strange? He wants you to come in next week Friday to run some more tests."

Wally rolled his eyes, letting a hand run through his ginger locks. "Whatever."

"Wally?" He hears his Uncle ask and the door to the bedroom opens up, revealing Dick with a platter of food.

"I gotta go. Love you." Wally says, ignoring the protests of his uncle and hung up the phone, letting a sigh escape his lips.

"I'm not hungry." Wally says as Dick sets the food in front of him and he watches as the bird give him a look.

"Yeah right." Dick says and glares at the once Kid Flash. "Why haven't you taken your pills?"

Wally feels himself shrug and takes a sip of the orange juice that was on the tray.

"Seriously Wally you're getting surgery by the end of August. The doctors wanted you to be consistent with your medication."

"I know alright." Wally snaps, setting his drink down and turned his head away from the acrobat.

"Than why haven't you been taking the medication?"

"I forgot!" Wally barks still not looking at the acrobat.

"Do you like these seizures or something?" Wally can feel his eyes widen as he turns to look at Dick who was sitting next to him.

"Like it? Would you like not remembering at slice of your life for mere minutes? Or that you had to give up everything you once loved about your life because of epilepsy? Of course I hate it. Why would even ask that?"

"Because frankly you like something about it. That's why you skip your pills sometimes." Dick says calmly and Wally huffed out.

"You know Wally you helped me through all of those night terrors. And I never gave up because I knew that you were always there for me. Now it's my turn to return the favor. Just tell me please?"

Wally looks at his hands for a while deciding if he should just keep his mouth shut but the slight touch from the acrobat has him talking, "I'm afraid that if I get a bit better from this. Everyone will want me back into the hero business. But I can't be Kid Flash anymore. I can't be a hero anymore."

* * *

**So, I wanted my own little way of explaining why Wally quit. Also I apologize that there hasn't been slash. Maybe the next chapter... If I get a lot of reviews. ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! :D**

**With Love,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	4. A World At Large

**IMPORTANT (A/N)- So, I have this idea of doing three different couples in this story. It'll still be a Birdflash story just with other couples in it as well. So it'll be more slash and more depth. Tell me whatcha think please. :) (The other two ship pairings are a surprise.)**

* * *

_**Chapter Four – A World at Large**_

**Gotham (Wayne Manor), 12:46 pm**

**Friday, August 8 2015**

"Hey Timmy," Tim Drake hears as he opens the main door to the Wayne Manor, and he frowns loathing the nickname his eldest brother had picked to call him.

"Can you cease to call me that? I really hate it." Tim says as he moves to the side so his brother and his brothers' boyfriend can enter the manor.

"Well, it's not like I can call you baby-bird anymore. By the way where is he?" Dick asks setting the carrier down, as Wally set the dog down that had been in his arms. When the dog was let go, it looked around its surroundings and lied down, tucking its head against its paws.

"You mean the little monster?" Tim asks sarcastically closing the door to the manor and turned to his brother who was giving him a look, while Wally tried to hide his chuckles with his hand.

"I don't know. He was lurking somewhere I… Ow!" Tim shouts out from the all the sudden pain in his shin. He looks down and notices the adolescent giving him a death glare that he gladly returned.

"Tim, don't call Dami a little monster." He hears Dick scold at him. He rolled his eyes and bent down and started to rub the now sore limb.

"Grayson, Drake. I don't appreciate the silly nicknames you give me. I am neither a little monster nor am I a baby-bird and my name is certainly not to be shorted by Dami. It's Damien understood?" the youngest boy said, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at Dick and Tim in turn.

"I think baby-bird needs a nap." Tim hears Wally whisper to Dick and Damien glares at the speedster, who ignores the younger boys' eyes.

"West I think-" Tim watches as Damien begins to step toward the speedster and he intervenes, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and hugged him.

"Drake get off of me at once!" He hears Damien wail, struggling against his hold. As he heard the couple start to giggle.

* * *

"Where do you think Bruce is at the moment?" Wally asks as Dick feels the speedster poke him in the side and he stops laughing at his brothers and turns shrugging,

"Most likely in the Bat-Cave, why?" Wally doesn't respond he only gives Dick a small smile and whips out of the room.

Dick lifts his eyebrows up wondering what on earth the speedster wanted to speak with his adoptive father for but deflects it at the moment and takes his action back on the pair. That was at the moment wrestling on the floor. Damien on top of Tim, ripping at his dark locks and Tim's hands were around the others' throat.

"Damien let go of Tim's hair! Tim let go of Damien!" Dick shouts out rushing towards the insane pair, trying to lift Damien off of Tim.

"Tim let go of Damien!" Dick yells, pulling the youngest boy up, but stopped for neither of his brothers had done what he asked.

"Tell the monster to let go of my hair then I will." Tim groans out, wincing for the instant pull Damien inflicted.

"Stop acting like children." Dick says tugging on the youngest boy again and finally he let go of Tim's hair who then let go of Damien.

"You two need give each other a break." Dick sighed in annoyance and sat

Damien down who was trying to catch his breath.

"Now, Damien I got an important and special task for you. Think you could do it?" Dick asks reaching for the carrier and started to unzip the cage.

"Grayson I can assure you that the task that you will give me, will be neither special nor important." Dick hears Damien inform him and he rolls his eyes at the spoiled nine year old and pulled the opening of the cage back so the kitten could get out.

The ginger kitten pops her head out, yawning a bit and meowed up at his youngest brother. Dick watched in amusement as Damien became very silent, staring at the kitten who was staring back. They stay like this for awhile until Damien reaches his hand over and gingerly, pets the top of the kittens' head. Prim starts to purr, and the little boy picks her up, holding her close to his chest. His face began to turn a crimson color when he noticed Dick and Tim staring at him and he is quick to say,

"I'll make sure Pennyworth takes good care of the cat…" and with that he leaves the room clutching the kitten close.

"You know you won't get that kitten back, right," Tim tells Dick and he just shrugs, "If it stops with his multiple mood-swings then all means."

"Ready babe?" the bird turns watching as Wally strolls up next to him and wraps his arms around his waist and he asks, "What you have to talk to Bruce about?"

"Oh nothing." was Wally's reply but his smile said it was something.

"Mm-hm" Dick hums and looks over at Tim, "Well, make sure to only feed them twice a day. Prim usually sleeps for about three hours. Then is up and ready to play. Aster's pretty lazy so you'll have no problem with him. Oh, and-"

"Got it, they'll be fine. Go and have fun." Tim says, as Dick feels Wally push him close to the door.

"And make sure that the kitty litter is changed every couple days." Dick says panicking to make sure he has told his brother everything.

"Yup" Tim says opening the door for them and Wally walks out Dick following then halts.

"Wait-" Dick tries to stop him closing the door to the manor, and he is sure Wally is rolling his eyes at the moment.

"He knows what he's doing. They'll be fine. Won't they Tim?" Dick watches as Tim nods and he smiles nodding then waves at Tim who almost shuts the door when-

"Wait a second." Dick says and Wally groans as he opens up the door again and hugs his younger sibling.

"Hey, thanks for looking after them it means a lot little bro."

"Hey no problem anytime." Tim says, "Lets just hope Bruce doesn't have a fit when he finds out."

"You didn't tell him!" Dick begins anger boiling a bit and Tim only smiles weakly and says quickly "Well have a fun trip bring me back a survivor." and shuts the door in Dick's face.

**Jump City, 1:38 pm**

**Friday, August 8 2015**

"You're seriously going to fry out here West." The speedster turns his head towards the direction of the voice and he opens his eyes, watching as his boyfriend turn a page of the book he was holding. He was protected by the suns' harsh rays by an overly sized umbrella.

"I won't burn, _Aunt Iris._" Wally teases and he watches as Dick pierces his lips together then says seriously, "Don't come crying to me tonight to put aloe on your body because you resemble a freshly cooked lobster."

"Hm, we should get seafood tonight for dinner. It sounds good." Wally expresses hearing his stomach growl as he gets up in a sitting position and stretched out his slightly sore limbs from the plane ride.

"So, missing the point Wals," Dick sighs out and Wally got up and sat next to him in a lounge chair.

"Fine," Wally says reaching into Dick's bag and pulled out a bottle of suntan lotion, waving it in front of the bird's face. "Then will you be so kind to put more lotion on me?" the speedster waits, getting a bit annoyed that the acrobat was more interested in reading the book in his hands rather than enjoying the sunshine and warmth that the coast brought to them.

"In a minute. I'm almost finished with this chapter. Then I will." Dick tells him and he huffs out, leaning back against the chair, taking side-way glances at the bird to see when he would shift his eyes to the next page.

"So, whatcha reading?" Wally asks getting impatient at the wait, getting closer to peer at the cover of the book that incidentally the acrobat was covering. Dick doesn't answer and Wally has a hunch of what it may be, "The _Hunger Games Trilogy_ again? I swear you know that series backwards and forwards. Or is it that other book Tim let you borrow awhile back?"

"Neither." Was Dick's reply and Wally watched as Dick marked his place and shut the book and handed it to him. He took it looking at its cover.

"Well this is certainly different from your normal read." Wally says handing the book back to the bird that took in and placed it in his lap shrugging, "Well, considering I'm going to college for business now I got to touch up on some things."

Wally couldn't help but frown at that last statement, as he watched Dick open the book again and started to read once more. He felt himself lean back and look out towards the water. It glistened in the suns' rays as kids he saw early playing in the shallow area were now running toward their parents to get the popsicles from their cooler.

He should be at least somewhat happy that Dick found what he wanted to do. But he still had a gut wrenching feeling that he had something to do with Dick changing his mind on his career chose. Wally lets his gaze travel downward and he looks at the bracelet that he is asked to wear and he sighs, if he was just a tad bit faster that day, maybe he wouldn't have to deal with the disease he was inflicted with.

"Why don't we get some ice cream?" Wally suddenly pipes up, turning his head to watch as the bird look up from his book once again and grins, "Yeah, why not?"

* * *

"Stop laughing at me!" but the bird could not as he doubled over chuckling out his bliss. While the red tinted speedster fumed around their hotel room.

"I told you, that you would burn." Dick tried saying through his laughter.

"Dude! Not this bad. I'm like the ruby red crab that we had for dinner." Wally whined out and Dick rolled his eyes.

"You're a ginger Wally. You really think you wouldn't roast out there in the blistering sun?" The look on the speedster made Dick huff out in annoyance, wishing sometimes Wally would act his age.

"Get the aloe Kid-Dork."

* * *

Wally winced a little as he lied down the fabric irritating against his bare skin. There was one way his little bird was going to rub the calming lotion on his body, and that was making him humiliated beyond belief.

"Don't give me that look Wally. You'll most likely enjoy this." He hears Dick says and he raises an eyebrow,

"Most likely I'll enjoy it?"

Dick doesn't reply only squeezing the bottle of aloe and Wally watched as Dick rubbed in his hands.

"Dude! That's freezing!" the speedster jumped at the feeling of the acrobat's coated hands on his bare chest.

"Stop being such a baby." he hears Dick scold. Wally sticks his tongue out at his lover and relaxes against the covers as the bird rubs the lotion over his chest and down his stomach. He shivers a bit when he feels Dick circle his nipple, and pinched it slightly.

"Yeah, I might like this." Wally says, and hears Dick giggle.

* * *

**So, there's chapter four sorry it's just fluff. :) Please review nevertheless.**

**With love,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	5. The Long Waited Suprise

**(A/N; Hey guys sorry for the wait. It's really short I know sorry about that.)**

* * *

_**Chapter Five - The Long Waited Suprise**_

**Jump City, 9:34 pm**

**August, 9 2015**

Wally can barely keep secrets from Dick. He knows of course why for the bird was under the wings of the Batman's guidance for so many years, adapting to spot out lies and deceitfulness in the enemies faces'. But Wally was not doing neither of those things he just wanted to surprise Dick that was all.

"Wally I know you're hiding something from me. Give it up."

Wally watched amused as the acrobat searched through the hotel room, opening the desk and searched in its contents only seeing a pad of paper and a pen with the hotel's logo stamped on it.

"Come on dude I'm not hiding a thing. Let's go before the Ferris Wheel has too long of a line that we won't be able to ride it." Wally tried, pocketing the small box in his back pocket when Dick had his back towards him.

"Why the Ferris Wheel?" he hears Dick asked and he groans out, "Because that's the only ride that won't make me have a seizure."

He watches as Dick stops and turns, looking at him with a apologetic look on his face, "Sorry I totally for-"

"Yeah, yeah well let's not dillydally any longer." the speedster said, gripping onto his boyfriend's lithe wrist and tugged him out of the room. Not bothering to hear Dick's nagging questions about what he was hiding.

* * *

Dick clutched onto the stuffed animal that Wally had won him. At a carnival game that they just let and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Thanks Wally it's adorable." he says and hands over the popcorn he had held for Wally to play the game.

"No problem. Piece of cake. Now can we please ride the Ferris wheel?" he asked and Dick felt Wally tug on his sleeve.

Dick rolled his eyes and nodded as he felt the speedster take his hand in his and they rush over to the ride where a couple of people where waiting in line.

"What's wrong with you?" Dick asks as he looks over and watches as Wally bounces on each foot repeatedly.

"Me? Oh nothing, nothing." Wally explains and Dick stares not understanding the speedster's odd behavior.

When they get settled into the ride Dick places the stuffed animal on the bench and stares over at Wally who was looking at anything but him.

"Wally?" Dick begins trying to ask what was the ginger's deal when the ride took off and they ascended to the sky, stopping on the very tip top. Dick looked out the window and looked down at the people who resembled a size of an ant and he smiled as the cool air breezed through the cart.

"Uh, I have to ask you something but you can't freak out." Wally suddenly said and Dick jumped a little and looked around to his boyfriend whose face had turned a very deep crimson color and he looked about to faint.

"Oh, okay." Dick said nervously and got up so he sat next to the speedster. Wally smiled at him a little and got closer as he said,

"You remember when you first kissed me and I got really scared and ran off like an idiot."

Dick smiled at the memory and nodded, "and the first time I told you I loved you?"

Dick was still smiling and knew where this was going. Just in the last month he noticed Wally and his father spending a quite a lot of time together, having coffee on Sunday mornings. At first the bird just thought it was a sweet gesture of them getting to know one another better but now he was sure it was because of this.

"That day before we left and we stopped at your house to drop the pets off I went to talk to Bruce and well," Dick watched as Wally pulled something from his back pocket and he could feel his eyes start to water.

"I just love you so much you know, and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you." Wally says and Dick puts a hand against his mouth cannot believing what was happening at the moment as Wally knelt down on one kneel and opened the ring box.

It was a double infinity ring made of real sliver that shown against the dim lightening and Dick looked at Wally's beaming face,

"Richard Grayson will you marry me?"

* * *

**I know it's short... Please review regardless :)**

**With love, **

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	6. Little Things

**(A/N: Nah, just read. :D).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

_**Chapter Six - Little Things**_

**Jump City, 9:34 pm**

**August, 9 2015**

"Richard Grayson will you marry me?"

Dick sat there unaware of what to do at the moment for the question had certainly left him speechless. He guessed that this would be the question and every time he would imagine this moment in his mind. He had always said yes. But there was something bugging him to say before he gave the speedster his answer,

"I'm only eighteen Wally." Dick said looking sheepishly down at his hands that were clasped tightly together in his lap. He feels the speedster caress his cheek and he leans into it. A tear rolling down his face.

"We wouldn't get married right now. Maybe next year during the summer or something like that. Those are tears of happiness right?" Wally asked leaning his head to Dick's cheek and Dick feel a slight peck to remove the tear.

He feels himself nod and grasps onto Wally's hands, making the speedster look at him in the eye. "I love you so very much." He says and pushes a lock of hair from the ginger's face, leaning in closer. "So I'll marry you."

He watches as the speedster's face lightened with excitement and he beams down at him. They share a quick kiss. Then Wally takes his left hand and wiggles the sliver ring around his slender ring finger.

* * *

Wally held onto the slender body that was recently in his arms as he kissed him on the lips in a feverish way, acting as if every kiss was the last kiss he would ever share with the bird.

They just had gotten back from the Jump City's annual festival and where the love of his life had agreed to marry him.

Let's just say the speedster was a bit overjoyed.

The speedster dropped the bird onto the bed with a slight thud, climbing on top of the lithe body. Who was urgently tugging at his t-shirt he was wearing. Wally lift his arms to help the bird and felt the shirt slid off of his body and get thrown onto the side of the room.

Wally bent down and kissed the bird's lips once more, slipping his tongue in after Dick had opened his mouth for him. He let his hands explore the body below, knowing exactly where Dick liked to be touched as he pulled at the zippers and buttons that covered his lover's form.

There were rustling sounds and heavy panting as the young men deeply in love struggled to get the rest of their clothes off and started to touch in places that they were comfortable for the other to touch, caress, and lick.

"Wally _please?_" Dick almost begged and Wally smirked loving when Dick would plead for something to happen. He loved the way his bird would shudder against him as he tickled the body below him in some areas that hadn't been touched in awhile.

* * *

A slight kiss to the forehead was what Dick longed for as Wally lifted his head and slowly went down until Dick could feel his hot breath against his bare member and he groaned at the lust he was feeling.

"Impatient. You really should've been the speedster here Dickie-bird." he hears Wally tease and he moans out,

"Shut up. I learned from the best." Dick snapped at the speedster, grinning at the cheesy look the older boy was giving him.

"Mm-hm" Wally hums clearly not believing it and Dick feels him leaning down. He gasps out quietly at the feel of a speedster's curious lick upon his sensitive skin as he relaxes on the sheets below him.

The sensation of a small peck and a warm wet tongue circling around his erection makes Dick mewl and pulled his hand up to his mouth to hide his embarrassment of the noises he was making.

He could hear the slurping from the other's mouth was making and he groaned, bucking his hips upward. Vibrations are added to his pleasure and he whimpered out,

"Wally I'm gonna!…" With a sudden thrust and he came.

* * *

Wally sputtered and drew back, nearly choking on the substance. He watches in the corner of his eye as Dick's cheeks redden and sat up.

"I'm sorry! I tried to hold back." Dick apologized hurriedly and Wally shook his head and wiped his mouth, licking his fingers. Not all of had made it in. Some speckled on his chin and cheek. He watches as Dick leaned in closer and felt him kiss it away, and Wally couldn't help but shiver as his arousal strengthened.

"Wally I want you " Dick whispered out and the speedster smiled and locked his lips with the little bird's, exploring with his tongue and tasted the sweet yet tangy substance in his lover's mouth.

He hears Dick whimper a little and feels his lithe arms wrap around his neck to pull him in closer. The speedster pulls the bird down, spreading his legs with one hand while the other slightly pulled at the raven colored locks. When Wally pulls back he positions himself between the gorgeous muscular legs and takes notice that Dick was already hard again,

"Just kissing makes you hard?" Wally asks as he coats his fingers and erection with lube that was sitting on the wooden nightstand and he hears a snort from the raven haired boy.

"Right Wally because we were just kissing. Just stop stalling and get inside me!" he whines out and Wally feels himself nod, smirking as he started to stretch the younger boy below him. Whom was making all kind of noises when Wally would hit his sweet spot.

"Wally, please?" the youngling asked and Wally leaned up and kissed his forehead, and began to push in his member into the small pink ring of muscle.

There's a sharp in take of breath from the little bird and the speedster waits as Dick nods when he is comfortable and Wally begins to vibrate his length, thrusting the rest of it into the bird then back out. Earning him a little yelp that he longed to hear from the acrobat.

The room was filled with the smell of sex, wails of pleasure, and slapping of sweat covered bodies hitting each other in utter bliss. Then as if planned cries from both of them grew louder as Wally was engulfed in warmness being clutched from all sides and so very tightly as well. His eyes began to blacken with tiny dots dancing over his vision as he came with a grunt and rode out his orgasm. Dick shuddering and laid there panting after his high subsided.

Once Wally got his energy back his pulled himself carefully out of the acrobat and laid down next to him, pulling him close to his chest, feeling the bird curl his head in the crook of his neck.

"We should probably get up and get cleaned." Dick whispered out,

Wally groaned and pulled the bird closer almost squishing him when the bird dared to move.

"No we will in the morning I don't want to move." he whines and hears a silent chuckle from Dick and he smiles, leaning down to kiss his sweaty cheek, rubbing the ring on Dick's finger.

"I love you." Dick whispers out, and the speedster feels him kiss his neck.

Wally beams and whispers back, "I love you too little bird, forever and always."

* * *

**(A/N: Please review. It always brings a smile to my face. :D)**

**With love and stay asterous,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	7. Breathe In, Breathe Out

**(A/N: Hey guys make sure to click on my profile page and vote for the next story I should start on next.)**

**Disclaimer: Do not Own.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven - Breathe In, Breathe Out**_

_'Crap! I spaced out again.'_

_Tim thinks embarrassingly, snapping out of his reverie then looked down over his textbooks once again. Fixing his sunglasses and sneaked a quick glance to peer over at the Greek god. Who was incidentally absorbed in the television screen. It hummed with static and it was slightly odd to Tim that the handsome clone never wanted assistance to turn the cable on._

_He couldn't help himself but watch as the clone's muscular chest expanded then falter every time he breathed in and breathed out. The way he stayed completely frozen not moving an inch to watch the white and black dots dance along the TV's screen._

_'I seriously need to get away from him.' Tim thought, shutting his advanced trigonometry text book and stood up from his seat about to step out of the room when a giggle rang from down the hall and he frowns knowing that Conner would need him in a couple minutes._

_"Lagan, stop. We're not even to our room yet." Tim hears Me'Gann giggle out in such a hurried tone that almost makes him gag thinking about what Lagan did to the Martian._

_"I can't help it angel fish you're just too perfect to wait."_

_"Seriously Lagan you know there are minors in this facility right?" Conner suddenly barked out and Tim jumped, wondering when the clone had snapped out of his daydreams and felt a little uneasy for being considered a child to him._

_The couple appear into the room. Me'Gann not giving the clone a time of day and walked towards her room after giving a friendly greeting to Tim, who forced a smile and waved back at her._

_"Sorry chum you know how it is, well was." Lagan retorted rudely and Tim turned frowning wanting nothing better to do than smack the fish upside the head._

_Tim watches as Conner doesn't say and word and turned back to his static as the fish-boy walks out of the room after his girlfriend._

_"Hey Rob?" the said boy jumps a little and turns towards Conner who still was watching the static. "Come help me set up a game. Want to play call of duty or something?"_

_"Uh, sur-sure" Tim stumbled out walking over to the couch in the living room, helping the clone with the game console and set up the television to play the game. He held out the control to Conner who took it. Not looking at him and selected a character. As he did the same._

_They play in silence. One so absorbed in the game while the other was absorbed in sneaking a glance over his glasses towards the clone._

_Conner didn't say anything not until Tim hadn't paid attention and ruined the game by stepping on a bomb while the they were trotting on the enemies territory._

_"You know Robin you can stop looking at me. What's wrong with you today?"_

_Tim jumped a little and felt his face redden and he shrugged. "Sorry I didn't mean to I just-"_

_"You just what?"_

_He hears Conner ask and he gulped down as his body began to heat up._

_"No-nothing."_

_"Tim you're one of my good friends what's up?"_

_"I just um," Tim couldn't finish the sentence he had no clue how to answer. He simply could not tell Conner that he liked him in such a way that was well. Almost like his brother!_

_"Robin just spite it out!" Conner yelled and Tim's eyes widened as he felt Conner's hands on his shoulders spinning him around like a rag doll._

_"I like you okay!" he yelled back not really knowing what he said until he heard himself say it and then he gasped slapping his hands over his mouth and looked away from the clone. Who he heard chuckle a little._

_'Oh, god he probably thinks I'm an idiot I need to get out of here.' the younger boy thinks almost on the verge of tears knowing that Conner wasn't going to be interested in him. He may be young physically being almost six but he was what twenty one? Tim wasn't sure but all he knew was that Conner simply wasn't interested._

_"I, I'm sorry forget I even said um." Tim stops when he feels something on top of his head and he feels almost as if he was going to melt from it's warmth._

_"I really wasn't laughing about that. Honestly I was just wondering how long it was going to take you to say something." He hears Conner say and he looks up to those blue eyes and his face flushes another dark shade of red._

_"Wanna go out sometime?" the clone asks and Tim's eyes widen feeling the older boy's hand slid off of his head and he watches the boy walk away. He watches in awe as the clone hips slightly swayed side to side. It took him awhile to really understand what happened then he finally choked out,_

_"Wha-what? You mean you want to… I mean you and I?" he stops when the clone turns a tiny smile comes over the older boy's lips and he cannot believe that this was the first time he really saw the older boy smile and he slightly smiles back._

_"Why not? Unless you really don't want to." Conner asked and Tim quickly shook his head as he said,_

_"No! no, I do I just didn't think you'd be interested that's all." Tim said sheepishly and he hears Conner say,_

_"All you had to do Robin was ask me, and I like you too."_

_Tim couldn't help but beam. Was this really happening…_

**Gotham (Wayne Manor) 11:30 am**

**Tuesday August, 11 2015**

A loud beeping noise is heard from a clock that was perched on top of a fifteen year olds' side table and he groans to awaken thinking that he needed to have at least ten more minutes. (Even though he had done this five times already this morning) He wasn't completely aware of what he had dreamed of but it was so… Relaxing.

He decided that it was still summer he could sleep in just a little bit longer. He shuts off the alarm and threw the pillow into a more comfortable postistion and closed his eyes trying to drift off again. He barely got to enter the dream realm when a sudden slam of his door being open makes him bolt upward only to groan out in annoyance. As he feels his older brother pounce on top of him chuckling as he shoved his pillow on his face.

"Get out I was sleeping!" he whines out and hears the once boy wonder laugh.

"Ha. Very funny Timmy. Bruce wants you up anyway. I have wonderful news for you." Dick says and he rolls his eyes turning onto his side, trying to shove the older sibling off of him.

"I want to sleep though." Tim begs out and groans when Dick rips his pillow from him and makes him turn onto his back.

"Get up seriously I have to show you something." Dick says in a overly excited voice and Tim only frowns wondering what on earth it could be that it would make someone so excited at this early time.

"Just tell me now." Tim mutters out and he watches as his brother rolls his sapphire colored eyes.

"Fine. But at least sit up a little."

Tim sticks out his tongue at his older brother and sat up, crossing his arms over his chest waiting for his brother to say something. Who was just looking at him with a face that simply said, _"I have something really important to tell you but I don't want to say it right know. Since I want to make the moment more dramatic."_

"I'm guessing you had a really good time in Jump City." Tim says shrugging slightly getting irritated that his brother was bugging him and he watches as Dick thrust out his left arm, wriggling his fingers at Tim. Who shrugged and said,

"What you got a new ring so wha-" He stops and grabs hold of his brother hand and inspected the ring closer a smile gracing his lips, "He didn't"

"He did."

* * *

There's was a excitement shrills emulating throughout the Wayne Manor and Wally grinned as he ascended up the stairs to the second youngest family member of the Wayne family's room. Slightly thankful that Alfred had took Damien to the zoo early today. He wasn't in the mood to listen to the little monster's voice today.

When he gets to the room he cannot help but smirk as he watches both boys giggle as they hugged. Tim saying how excited he was as Dick laughed out his pure glee.

"You two act like you are sisters rather than brothers."

Both jump from the speedster's voice. Tim readjusting himself and Dick coughing out. Both getting up from the bed and Dick wandered to Wally. Who smirked at him and he only rolled his eyes back.

"Uh, congrats Dick, Wally. It's honestly about time." Wally hears Tim say and he grins.

* * *

**Please take the time to review even if it's just a "Good Chapter" I really love to see the feedback. :) Let me know about the Tim/Kon that's going on here. Like? Hate?**

**Also please vote on the next story I should write. (Both options are Birdflash)**

**With love, and always stay asterous,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	8. Happy New Year!

**~Notes to consider: PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER. THANK YOU!**

**1. Tim and Conner are not a couple yet last chapter (chapter 8 Breathe in, Breathe out.) The beginning of the chapter where Tim and Conner are in the living room is a dream that Tim had. I changed the look of it so now everyone will know it was a dream, sorry for the confusion.**

**2. Bruce already knew about Wally wanting to ask Dick to marry him, and gave him his blessing. For those Sunday mornings, Wally and Bruce hung out together in chapters (4 and 5).**

**3. I have not written about it yet. However, just letting everyone know that Dick and Wally will not be getting married for a while. (Just letting you know) :3**

**4. The last two episodes of Young Justice (season one.) did happen in this story it was just never written. Since I wasn't a fan of it. For the exception of everyone kissing each other at the end like horny teenagers. (Which they pretty much are.)**

**5. Time has skipped so it's based on episode one of the Young Justice Invasion show. So, spoilers for those who haven't seen the Episode Happy New Year.~**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight - Happy New Year**_

**Gotham City, 4:16 pm**

**January 1, 2016 **

He should've been out enjoying the rest of New Years. Drink the last of the eggnog that was in the refrigerator back at Wayne's Manor. Watching the recap of the celebration in Gotham's time square, Listen to his younger brother bicker about what he was watching was unimportant and he knew they would start to fight over the remote.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't be doing any of that this year. He had been called in to work. Even though he greatly enjoyed what he did for the citizens of Gotham and beyond. There had been times like this where he just wanted to go home and snuggle in a warm blanket. Instead of freezing his ass off in the Gotham's sewers, He supposed this was an upside for he gets to see the clone he dearly cherished in action.

He watches from the shadows with baited breath, disliking the smell that filled his nostrils. Eyeing the shaded area wondering where the creep was lurking. Then his eyes quickly snap to the sound of someone coming into the clearing. He watches and hears the muscular boy run down a corridor then skids suddenly to a stop, bending down to inspect something he could not see. He tries to crane his neck and had to squint to try to figure out what Superboy was doing. Unfortunately, he was too far away to see what Conner was doing.

Then Robin falls into combat mode. As Clayface suddenly makes an appearance, grabbing hold of Superboy by neck and pulls him into his soupy like body.

He jumps gracefully onto the concrete, knowing Miss Martian was going to release the grip that the creature suddenly had on Superboy.

"Let him go." He hears the feminine voice bounce against the walls as he sprints to get into position to throw the batarangs that were in his right hand.

'_Delta squad we flushed the target. Convert our R-Signal.'_ Miss Martian said within Robin's mind and he turned the corner almost close enough to get into the action.

"We can play at this all day missy."

Robin slightly cringes at the growling voice having an urge to clear his throat as he finally gets to his position and flings the weapons at the creature, falling back into the shadows and watches, slipping his bo-staff out of his utility belt in case his idea of distraction wasn't going to work.

"These don't work on me anymore." He hears the ungodly voice and hears clinking of his weapons hit the floor, seeing Clayface try to spot him out from where he was hiding. Which was going to be highly doubtful for the brut to spot him from the shadows?

"Then try this." He hears the voice of a god and has to contain himself from sighing like an obsessed fan girl. He grimaces as he walks out of the shadows and stepped into the light a bit watching as the Clayface creature turned to stone and he was glad that the villain was going back to the asylum where he belonged.

"Distraction went off as planned Robin, thanks."

Tim feels his cheeks redden from the look Superboy was giving him and mumbles out, "Just happy it worked."

He stares as Superboy opens his mouth to say something but something crawls out of the tunnel, morphing into a small strange looking boy. The smell resonating off the small boy had suddenly made Tim gag.

"Oh, it's over already?" He whined out, crossing his arms over his chest. "I didn't find a survivor for the trophy room yet… What?" he asked. Tim doubled over to the side, as he tried to contain his gag reflex but was failing at it miserably.

"Whew. Dude I think that smell qualifies," Tim hears one of the newer recruits say as he flies over to Beast Boy, who gave the machine like boy a weird look and sniffed himself then wretched away at the smell understanding the others reaction towards him.

Tim couldn't help but smile as he headed to where Superboy was getting out of the water, Beast Boy following close beyond. He watches in amusement as the human bee (Bumblebee as she prefers), buzzes around the statue of Clayface and lands on Me'Gann's shoulder.

He watches as Conner wipes the clay of his shirt and shoulders as Miss Martian pushing the button on her com.

"Delta to cave, target is neutralized."

"_Good work Delta." _He hears his eldest brother say through the com, _"Come on home. Nightwing Out."_

**Happy Harbor (Mount Justice), 6:18 pm**

**January 1, 2016 **

"Neptune's beard,"

Nightwing smiled a little offering a hand to help the comrade.

"You did it to me again." The alatinian complained as Dick felt the boy grip onto his hand and he lifted him up. "I don't care how long you've trained being Robin then Nightwing. One day you'll be mine chum."

Nightwing grimaced for he really didn't appreciate the nickname he usually been called when he was back at the manor with Bruce. But tried forgetting about it and patted the boy's shoulder,

"I don't doubt it Lagoon boy."

_Recognized Superboy B-04_

_Miss Martian B-05_

_Bumble Bee B-17_

_Beast Boy B-19_

_Robin B-20_

_Blue Beetle B-22_

Nightwing turned at the arrival of the Delta squad and smiled a bit as his little brother eyed the clone. He felt pity for Robin for it was too obvious that the boy wonder had feelings for the Kryptonian. However, was too terrified to show them.

He feels wind pass him and watches the Atlanteanrun up to the Martian, throwing his arms around her and welcoming her home,

"Welcome home angel-fish"

"Oh, thank you Lagan."

They share a kiss and Nightwing has to turn for a sudden illness takes over him. It's not as if he didn't like the pair together. It was just annoying for how they treated each other.

"I'm hitting the showers." He hears Conner say with a forced calmness in his voice to the room at large and walks passed the fellow team members and off to the shower room.

"Clayface has been safely put back in his Arkum cell." Nightwing hears his little brother say and he smiles once again for he couldn't believe that time had passed so suddenly that Tim was already fourteen going on to fifteen.

"Good work." he says, ruffling his sibling's short hair and he notices that Tim's cheeks turned a crimson color since Superboy was still in the room.

"I didn't do much. I just-"

Tim stopped in the middle of his sentence as the holographic computer in the middle of the training room shone with Captain Atom's face.

"Emergency alert, untied nations head quarters are under attack."

Nightwing walked up to the computer, watching as Mal Duncan the Team's mission controller pulled up the map of the world that indicated where the teams were recently stationed.

"Beta is only a couple blocks away from there." Mal informs and Nightwing feels himself nod.

"Captain Atom, the beta squad is in its facility about three minutes away."

**New York City 6:23 pm**

**January 1, 2016**

She can feel herself in flight and she absolutely adores it, flipping herself over the bounty hunter and strikes with all her might to bring him to his knees. She smirked at the man a little seeing the man groan out in pain or had been merely surprised by the blow she inflicted.

"Wonder Girl. Keep him busy. , while I get General Tseng to safety," The blonde-haired young woman hears her teammate say and she cracks her knuckles then says with confidence,

"All over it Batgirl,"

"Where are you taking me?" she hears the General say to Batgirl as she watches the man whose face resembled a clown begin to get up.

"Down,"

Once Batgirl and the General were out of harm's way Wonder Girl began to get into a fighting stance ready to take the assassin down. She lunges toward him and swings her right arm towards his face, punching him square in the jaw saying as she does this,

"Okay big guy let's see how much punishment you can-"

However, she stops as her vision goes black for a minute, for the bounty hunter had no effect from her punch. She is suddenly flying through the air, and this time isn't a fan of it. Her back connects with the wall behind her and the air in her lungs has escaped her for the moment.

She inhales in with much effort and watches blurry eyed as the strange man above her, walks out the room. She gets up, stumbling a little and races after the one trying get the ones to escape to safety.

* * *

"I can get you out through the General assembly area to escape." Batgirl explained as she pulled the poor man with her. They barely get out of the elevator when a force greater than her own, pushes them both to the ground.

She groans out and looks up, her eyes slightly widening as the bounty hunter tries to get hold of the Asian man. Before he is able to do that Batgirl whips out her smoke bombs within her belt, and throws them onto the ground as the pellets crack open and a purplish/blue smoke fills the room, shielding her and the man to run to the next room.

"Come on." she insures as she grabs onto the General and pulls him down to the ground. A chair shielding them for now as something flies at them from above.

She watches as the bounty hunter suddenly falls to the ground and grunts out. Wonder Girl flies to the ground and lands neatly onto the floor.

"Hold it Clownface we weren't done dancing yet."

Barbara's cannot help but roll her eyes at Cassie's statements she says to the anti-heroes and looks around the room for a perfect escape route.

* * *

"_Keesy fem_," Clownface suddenly roars towards Cassie and she lifts an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah "_Keezy fem" _I've been called worse… At least I think."

She avoids a punch in the face by mere inches and kicks her leg upwards to smack this Clownface in the chin, making him double back a quite a bit of distance between her and himself.

She takes flight, undoes the lasso from her belt, swings it over the bulky man, and pulled at it, trying to get him close enough to bring him down.

However, that tactic has taken quite the opposite turn as she hears the man snicker and her rope pulls her to the man and he smacks at her face.

She feels herself flip through the air. It feels like a bunch of times but she is sure it was probably only three flips and smacks into the ceiling. Then she lands against the floor with a sickening thud.

'_Get up. Get up!' _She tells herself and groans as she does what her mind told her. She watches as Batgirl flips over the opponent and sets tiny bombs onto the collar of Clownface.

Which unfortunately does not do much and the blond watches as Barbara falls backward into the chairs. She takes flight once more and begins to use as much momentum she can on the Clownface. She is about to swing her arm back when the man moves, and she feels something grip at her ankle.

She feels herself be flung around and suddenly let go, smacking against something that felt like her teammate and hears a groan.

"Hiya" she groans out and feels Batgirl pull her off. Then say with a sigh, "Hi"

"Time to die"

Cassie eyes begin to widen as she and Batgirl get up and run towards the two men, one man trembling while the other had a sickening look on his face.

He grabs the general by both arms, lifts him upward, begins to pull the man apart as Cassie sprints, and screams out for him to stop.

She halts for what she sees is hardly believable. The General was not human at all; in fact, it was a robot of some sort of foreign technology.

"Ew." she expresses her distaste as the machine falls to the ground revealing something very strange within. It was very small and had scaly, sallow skin. It had a lean face with two horn-like extensions on top and pointy ears.

It looked utterly petrified as Clownface grabs onto him in a deathly grip, even though the little creatures' struggles were fruitless.

"The main-man's contact is complete." the assembly wall suddenly blows apart and Cassie covers her face with her arms from the dust covering the area.

"_Keesy fem _this world is yours." Clownface states and escapes with the creature on some sort of bike and rides into the sky out of the atmosphere to a world unknown.

Cassie runs up to the now open window. The night's cold wind brushed her hair back off her face.

"I- I think Clownface is an alien." She says a hint of excitement taking over within her voice for she had never fought an alien like that before.

"And that's not even the worse of it."

She turns noting that Batgirl certainly didn't feel the same about this situation and grimaces at the disembodied figure.

**Blüdhaven, 3:56 am**

**January 2, 2016**

Wally could feel the bed in which he was recently laying on slightly dip and he smiled knowing his lover was finally home. He grabbed hold of the boy and tried to get him close then suddenly smelled something unpleasant.

"Dude you smell. Go take a shower." He mumbles out, shoving Dick away who groaned and still etched closer.

"Too tired." was his reply and Wally sighed out in annoyance as he feels Dick grip onto him and buries his face on his chest. He would normally think this would be adorable and wrap his arms around the younger boy. However, tonight he wasn't in the mood. Plus the smell resonating off the bird was unbearable.

"Go take a shower if you're going to hang on me. Otherwise get off." Wally complains and Dick mumbles a few cruse words under his breath and stands, starting to take off the rest of the clothing that he was wearing.

"Wally I've been up for about three days straight. Give me a break." He hears Dick whine out and stumble into the bathroom, turning on the light.

"I know. Your side of the bed has been empty," he mumbles out and flinches for the bird had heard him.

"Not this again."

The speedster gets up, walking into the bathroom and hopped onto the counter. As the water streams out of the showerhead and he hears, the glass door shuts, knowing that there will most likely be a fight by the end of this conversation.

"Sorry, it's hard not seeing you every night. That's all." Wally expresses, watching as Dick rubbed at his hair with shampoo.

"I know Wally. How do you think I feel? I wish you would go back into the hero biz."

Wally lets out a sigh at this and shakes his head, "That's about as far fetched as you going to that performance arts college."

"Very funny,"

"I try." Wally states and watches the younger boy begin to scrub at his bare skin, washing away at the dirt and sweat that littered his pale skin.

"But ever since you've recovered from the surgery in august you've hadn't had any seizures. I'm just saying," Wally hears Dick say and watches the boy turn his body towards the spray to wash the suds off his skin.

"I told you that I wouldn't go back into it. I cannot be Kid Flash anymore."

"I know." was all the bird's reply.

* * *

Dick turned the knob to shut the water off and slide the glass door open, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walks up to the speedster entangling his fingers within the others.

"How about this, you give me about a couple hours to rest my eyes and you can get me up. Then we can both spend the rest of the day together. Doing whatever, How about that?"

"_Hmm_" He hears Wally hum out and smirk, contemplating Dick's offer. He rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb. One of his eyebrows arched upward.

"Deal, But I'm pretty sure as soon as your pretty little head hits that pillow. You won't wake back up for anything."

"Challenge accepted." Dick says chuckling a little. Then he kissed the speedster on the cheek.

**Gotham (Wayne Manor), 4:20 am**

**January 2, 2016**

Tim stumbled into the manor around four-thirty and felt like death, trying to get to his room so he could sleep. He was thankful that it was still break and that he didn't have school. He could only imagine what it'll be like when it does.

As he opens, the door to his room he groans for an unexpected guest is sitting upon his bed, stroking a purring kitten in his little hands.

"You're home late."

Tim rolls his eyes since that wasn't his fault. Conner wanted to talk again. He should just learn to say no, to that sky blue eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in bed little monster." he mutters and unclips the cape that was around his neck and folded it up then placed it on his dresser.

"I was waiting for you. I've noticed you've been coming home later than Dad." Damien says as the kitten rubs into his stomach.

"Mind your own, Damien." was all Tim said as he pulled the mask from his eyes and waited for the adolescent to get out. So, he could take a shower. He hears the kitten meow a little and grimaces. Cannot believing Dick and Wally let Damien keep the cat. As if, the boy hadn't spoiled enough. The only reason they handed the cat over to him was for the mere statement of the boy not attacking the speedster after hearing the news of their marriage.

Tim didn't understand why Damien even cared. For the boy probably didn't quite understand what the couple had meant by marriage, but Tim knew the boy only wanted a reason to keep the cat for his own.

"Get out!" he shouts and the smaller boy sniggers and finally does. He sighs out in annoyance and locks the door after Damien walked out and stalked into the bathroom, wondering if he was that annoying to Dick when he was younger.

He thought about it as he climbed into the shower and turned on the water and jumped back, gasping for the unexpected temperature. He yelled out Damien name, cursing under his breath with such vulgar words as he fixed the temperature and leaned into the warm spray. He decided that no, he was certainly not as annoying as little monster who was probably hiding in his closet or under his bed.

**Blüdhaven, 11:08 am**

**January 2, 2016**

Richard couldn't contain the yawn that escaped his lips. He let his fingers dance across the glossy covers of the unopened books, adoring the fragrance that wafted around him from the nearby coffee shop. He was about to grab a book that the title that looked intriguing, when a sudden voice stopped him.

"Can we go now?"

The bird cringed at the tone his lover had chosen at the once peaceful and silent bookstore.

"Wally, you wanted to spend the day together and anyways you were so kind enough to give me a gift card here for Christmas. I intend to use it. So, excuse me for taking my time, selecting a book." Dick states, picking up the book and opened it up to read the summery.

"I'm going to the comic book section." Wally voices out, and Dick shakes his head as the speedster walked a short distance away to look at the graphic novels.

* * *

"So, has Spiderman got himself out of the Green Goblin's clutches?" Wally hears Dick joke and he smirks as he flips a page.

"Doesn't look like it. Everyone knows that's what happens to the good people in the beginning. Then they kick the villain's ass in the end."

"My life story and yours once,"

"Mm-hm," Wally agrees and closes the novel and sets it back where he found it, "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah a couple of books," Dick says grinning his hands full of glossy covered books.

"You need to get yourself a library card." Wally joked and Dick stuck his tongue out at him.

It was certainly one of those days that Wally knew he was going to cherish. After paying for the books, Dick led the speedster into many clothing stores. For he had said there wasn't much to do in this area. This was certainly a load of bull. Wally knew Dick didn't want to admit that he liked shopping.

"How about this one?" Dick asks holding up a burgundy jacket with breast pockets and a high collar that zipped up.

"It's nice. It'll look good on you," Wally said nonchalantly, swinging the bag of books around in his hand.

"No, for you dork." Dick said throwing the jacket towards him and he caught it by instinct and held it up close.

"I don't think-"

"Just try it on." Dick pressured, taking the bag from him and held out his hand for the sweater the speedster was wearing.

Wally sighed and slipped off the sweater and pulled on the jacket, zipping it up to a decent height and turned to stare at himself within the mirror.

He looked pretty…

"Hot."

The speedster turns to look at Dick whose face suddenly turned red then smiled at him. "You should totally get it. It fits really well on you."

Wally felt himself roll his eyes and checked the tag. His eyes about to pop out of his head at the price tag number. He knew this store was expensive but really.

"Dude no way am I paying this much for a jacket this is outrageous. How does this store stay open with prices like these?"

"Babe calm yourself. I'll pay for it." Dick whispered and got close to him. He watches the nearby people stop what they are doing to stare at them.

"Dick I don't need it. I have the jacket at home that works just fine." Wally says as he pulls the jacket off and puts it back on the hanger, slipping the sweater back on his body.

"That has a hole on the side and you complain that it doesn't keep you warm. Nope it's official I'm buying you this jacket." Dick says snatching the jacket from the speedster's grip, walked up to, the counter after looking through the turtlenecks, and selected a black one.

"Dude seriously." Wally said as the cashier began to ring up the items.

"Wals I said don't worry about it." Dick whispered and pulled out his wallet, but Wally put a hand on the bird outer palm.

"I won't be able to pay you back. Not for awhile."

"Think of it as an early valentine's present." Dick said and paid for the items.

"You two have a great day." The worker said with so much enthusiasm that Wally almost rolled his eyes and watched as Dick took the bag and thanked her.

"Stop sulking you know you really wanted the jacket." Dick said, as they left the store and handed the bag over to him.

"Not if it was that much. Plus what's with the turtle neck?" he asks and hears Dick chuckle.

"I haven't seen you in one of those since you were sixteen."

"Ha, ha very funny," Wally smirked and leaned in to kiss Dick's lips, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now come on, or else the movie will start without us."

* * *

"Oh, just before you go. Please?" the speedster begs

"Wally I am late as it is." Dick huffs out trying to get the speedster off him.

"Just one more go. Then you can be a hero. I need to at least make it through the night." Wally complains and Dick arches an eyebrow.

"What are you a cat in heat or something?"

"Probably," Wally answered truthfully and Dick chuckled not knowing that this was a trick for Wally to pin on top of him again.

"You know I got to take a shower and stuff." Dick tried saying wiggling underneath the speedster trying to free.

"You can take one after." Wally says and Dick feels fingers approach his entrance and he gasps out, "You're pretty loose so I don't have to prepare you."

He feels Wally's lips upon him and he groans as the speedster's member enters him and feels one of his legs be hoist upward and hang over the speedster's bare shoulder as he was slammed into. He feels so many tiny vibrations, turning into a higher voltage with every thrust, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly throwing him into a world of utter pleasure.

**Blüdhaven, 7:10 pm**

**January 3, 2016**

The speedster can feel the anger resonating from deep within him and he wishes he could just change the channel but he could not. He just simply had to hear more.

"_**See? See! The big alien rips open the fake secateray Tseng and pulls out the little alien."**_

"How many times is this guy going to show us the clip?" Wally muttered rubbing Aster behind the ear.

"_**I know what you're thinking folks… Dear G. Gordon's lost it."**_

Wally smirked nodding, wondering how this person ever got to have his own television sit-com attached to the news.

"_**What is this? The eight billionths time his run that clip?" **_The man says to the view at large and looks at the screen his face turning stern, _**"But that's only because I'm trying to wake you people up! Turn and look to the person next to you. How do you even know if he or she is even human? When is the all mighty Justice League going to come up with some sort of scanning device? Who are they trying to protect?"**_

"Are you serious?" Wally bellowed to the screen and Aster gave him an annoyed look. "What?" Wally asked turning to his dog and shrugged. "Does this man have any idea what everyone in the league and the team is going through trying to end this invasion?" Wally watches as Aster yawns out and he sighs turning back to the television.

"_**Okay sure. Superman and the Manhunter from Mars seem to be on the side of the angels. That's two of the aliens in the good column, and two in the bad. Let's see if we can get some answers."**_

Wally watches as the screen blackens out for a minute and it then shows him the snow covered area of the Hall of Justice. Where Kat Grant was explaining where she was, trying to get a statement from the two newest members of the Justice League.

"_**No comment." **_The magician says as she walks passed the reporter Rocket trailing behind her. It still gives Wally the utter crawling sensation when he sees, or hears of Zatanna.

It switches back to G. Gordon whom has a wicked smile on his face as he says, _**"What's the League hiding? We know it's providing a safe haven for a Kryptonian, a Martian. But what if that's not all? What if the Amazons came from outer space? Or the Atlanteans? How do we really know Flash isn't an alien?"**_

Wally snorts and crosses his legs, having Aster huff out, jump down from the couch, and wobbled away.

"Or Hawkman? Or Icon? What are they keeping, from the real earthlings like us?"

**Mount Justice 8:00 pm**

**January 4, 2016**

Nightwing rubbed his head in irritation. Why was this happening? Learning about these Kroloteans and how they traveled in packs, which they were, stationed likely all around the world. Being introduced to Adam strange, a STAR labs scientist, who was responsible for maintaining the Zeta-beam teleportation technology for the Justice League. He had a mix-up and somehow ended himself up in a plant called Rann. He learned after a long progress of sigh-langue from a native scientist, Sardath that his technology had been stolen from most likely the Kroloteans.

Adam Strange unveils the missing sixteen hours and Nightwing had to send three of his best figheters to Rann to investigate.

Today was just not his day.

"It's all hands on deck. The league and the team will hit all fourteen Kroloteans zeta locations simultaneously. You're priorities are to destroy all zeta tubes and or zeta platforms and search for any humans the aliens may have abducted. As always Mal is ops manger, coordinating com from here."

"Come on, Alpha squad." Dick hears Lagoon Boy whisper and he ignores it.

"Wonder Girl you and I are Alpha," he says turning to the Blondie.

"YES!"

"Neptune's beard!"

Nightwing ignores the outburst and presses on "Assignment Philadelphia."

"Okay. At least give me Beta."

"Batgirl, Bumble Bee you two and Wolf are Beta. Assignment Vlatavastok."

* * *

"Robin, Lagan, Beetle. You three are Gamma. Prep the Bio-ship you're headed to New Orleans."

"Gamma always has the soft gigs." Lagan complained walking away from Robin and Blue Beetle followed.

Robin nodded to his brother about to turn when he feels something on his shoulder.

"Tim?" Robin feels his eyes grow wide and he turns giving his brother a confused look. Why had he said his name in a place like this? "You'll be running gamma."

Robin feels butterflies begin to whack around in his stomach and he states, "Me? But I've never led a squad before."

"Making this a great opportunity to get your feet wet as a field leader,"

Something was off and Tim knew it. By the way, his older brother was looking at him. Mask or not he knew those eyes behind the mask was giving him a troubling stare.

"Because it's Gamma and you're not expecting trouble? Or because we're stretched thin and you have no choice?" he asks and hears Nightwing sign,

"Just don't die okay, and no unnecessary risks to the squad. That's an order."

"That's not funny Dick to bring up Jason." Tim whispered suddenly feeling his eyes start to water it happened three years ago but it still held horrible saddeness.

"I wasn't trying to be, And I know." Nightwing said giving Tim a one armed hug and says, "It's time to go."

**New Orleans 10:10 pm**

**January 4, 2016**

Robin swims to the surface the abductees following close behind him. They had barely made it out in time. It was true that Kroloteans was all about stolen tech and were for some reason terrified of Blue Beetle. They were zeta-beaming off world and was self-destructing the area, sacrificing the missing people below. They managed to obtain one alien who was in Blue Beetle's grasp, and got the missing people out of the cage the aliens had held them in.

When he resurfaced he coughed out a little, taking the breathing device out of his mouth and looked around, counting everyone and noticed they were missing one,

"Where's Lagan?" Tim asked to Blue who was struggling with the alien in his hands and shrugged,

"I don't know. You told me to keep my hands on this one here."

Tim looked around seeing the abductees one by one, and he was beginning to have a heart attack.

_**"******__No_ unnecessary risks to the squad. That's an order." 

He is about to go down within the water and try to find the Atlantean when something suddenly flips out of the air, splashing him right in the face.

"Whoop! That's right gamma squad rules!"

Tim sighs in relief that Lagan was alright, wiping at his face. But the relief feeling is cut short when Blue Beetle calls out his name.

It seemed everyone on the Justice League and the Team showed up to see what had happened in New Orleans. Robin gulped when he looked at his mentor's face who had the same scowl on his face. Then he shifted to look at his brother's who had a genuine smile his lips.

"Dude, way to get your feet wet," Nightwing teases and leans onto the dashboard of sphere, and Tim feels a smile grace upon his lips, thinking that maybe after all he could be a leader.

**Rann 11:34**

**January, 4, 2016**

"Whoa."

Conner hears Beast Boy utter under his breath as he took in the view. It was certainly out standing. The different colors, the nature life and the tech his never seen before.

He pulls at his shoulder bag and followed Adam Strange,

"Zeta squad welcome to Rann." Adam said, and Superboy couldn't help but think this was a horrible mistake coming here.

* * *

**Whew! Finally I am done. Well you guys know the drill… REVIEW! I know I kind of skipped around but I am hoping that the short explanation as to what I didn't write made sense. But yeah, Please review. :3**

**With love, and stay Asterous, **

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	9. Earthlings

**A/N: Hey guys, its been awhile. I just wanted to thank everyone once more. (I sound like a broken record) But I just want everyone to know that I am truely thankful. This chapter is just a filler its not that exciting. I want to try to get a chapter out almost every other day to catch up to where YJ Invasion is at since its coming back on Jan 5th! (So excited.) So, we will see if I can do it. Since I am on break I'm sure I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Spoilers for YJ Invasion episode Earthlings. R&R plus enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Nine - Earthlings_

**Rann 11:34**

**January 4, 2016**

"Whoa."

Conner hears Beast Boy utter under his breath as he took in the view. It was certainly out standing. The different colors, the nature life and the tech his never seen before.

He pulls at his shoulder bag and followed Adam Strange,

"Zeta squad welcome to Rann." Adam said and Superboy couldn't help but think this was a horrible mistake coming here.

"I am totally walking on an alien plant!" exclaimed the green little boy and all Conner could do at the moment was smile, wondering if he hadn't been a clone and had been able to live a normal life like Garfield would he of had the same enjoyment as the younger boy was displaying?

"Wow, sis you must say that like everyday on earth."

"Actually," Me'Gann said, ruffling the younger boy's hair and smiling down at him, "I kinda do."

"Wait." Beast Boy suddenly said, pushing his adoptive sister away from him and grabbed at his throat his eyes widening in some sort of horror that Conner was unaware of, "We can breathe the air here right?"

Conner felt himself raise an eyebrow as Me'Gann rolled her eyes about to answer Garfield's question when some else's voice filtered around the area, making the Zeta team and Adam Strange turn.

"A-dahm! A-dahm!" ***Adam! Adam!***

A Rannian female ran towards them waving at the scientist whose face turned slightly pink. She had pale yellowish skin and dark short hair barely touching her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of violet and just below her eyes, she had blue markings. Her attire was a long sleeved top with yellow fingerless gloves, black pants, blue boots, and a belt around her slender waist. She also was wearing a yellow cape that was attached to a weird marking pendent on her right upper chest.

He hardly noticed the man beside her who like she did had a pale yellow hue color to his skin. He seemed to be in his middle aged with green goggles covering his dark colored eyes. He was wearing a white coat with a black strap with the same pendent the Rannian girl had on her cloak.

"Ol fao aeli vier qu, A-dahm!" ***It is food to see you, Adam!* **the girl said grabbing hold of Adam's arm.

"Uh, great… I think." Adam said, seeming not to be sure of what the alien girl had said. "Zeta squad. This is my Rannian friends. Saddath and his daughter Alanna." Adam introduced his voice sighed out on the female's name and Conner had to hold back a chuckle as he caught a sideways glance at Miss Martian who raised a eyebrow at him.

"Saradrath-Ch, Alanna… Olf fao Miss Martian, Superboy Ul Beast boy… Leps Urth" ***Honorable Saradarth, Alanna… These are Miss Martian, Superboy and Beast Boy from earth.* **Adam introduced them with the language that Conner wasn't familiar.

He watches as the Rannians bow to them slightly and the man was first to address the team, "Lam, talsa. 'Urth-lingz.' Fao A-dahm ilioc qu duss maol ao Apic-Zeta?" ***Greetings 'Earthlings'. Did Adam tell you what happened with the Zeta-beams?***

Simultaneously, the zeta squad turned their heads towards the scientist whose cheeks slightly turned pink again.

"Uh," he starts putting his hands up with his inner palms facing outward. "I'm still figuring out the language. This is usually where we start doing hand gestures." He finishes with a useless shrug and a grin tugged at his lips.

Conner watches from the corner of his eye as Me'Gann's eyes glowed the color of her jade skin and the Rannians clutched at their heads as if in discomfort.

"Uh, what was that?"

"Such an odd sensation."

"Wait! You're speaking English!" Adam gushed excitedly, moving past Conner and Beast Boy going towards the Aliens of this strange yet beautiful plant.

"No they're not." Miss Martian explained as she walked up to Adam's side that she linked all their minds telepathically and was serving as a psychic translator.

"Amazing," the man said and the Rannian girl got closer to Adam as she said, "It will make communicating so much easier."

Sirens are heard throughout the area and Superboy didn't need his excellent hearing to know that a higher power were fairly close.

"Perhaps, we better take this inside."

Once inside the strange foreign home. Beast Boy ran towards a alien jade colored bird that was perched on a ledge, studying closely as Adam asked about Saradath's research and whether he discovered anything about the Justice Leagues status. Unfortunately, the Rannian did not and his research was to be hidden from anyone else and he had not reported the theft.

"I still don't get it." Conner suddenly clutching the strap on the bag he was holding. "Why the strong hate towards earthlings? How do they even know any earthlings to hate?"

The Rannian girl whose named was Alanna opens a foreign compactor that revealed a holographic screen of wanted posters of the six leaguers that had gone for sixteen hours so many years ago. They were still unclear on the why but know that an incident happened on a plant called Rimbar.

"I assume you are not associated with these outlaws?" Saradath asked and Conner shifted on his feet while Miss Martian simply told the truth, "We are not members of the league."

It seems to be enough for Saradath who doesn't question them further, and continues with the news about the Krolotlens, the stolen tech plus the shield he invented.

Conner knew he should have been listening but his thoughts were straying else where, wondering if this mission was going to take all night and if he would be able to see that little bird tonight.

"We must disguise these earthlings."

Conner huffed out this must have been the sixth time that the Rannian man had said that word. "Look enough of the earthlings thing. I'm half-Kryptoian and Miss Martian is well… Martian."

"You came from earth did you not?" asked the man, raising an eyebrow towards him.

"Yes, but." Conner began then stopped with a sigh, "Never mind."

* * *

There train experience almost blown their cover, but Adam Strange distracted the police man. They had crept into the jungle, finding the rather large Krolotalen base. Miss Martian had decided to scout ahead with her camouflage powers, finding an opening for the rest of the team members to enter.

Superboy remembered watching as both of the green colored siblings placed bombs on the Zeta platforms then a sudden screeching noise told him that they had some unwanted visitors. He remembered him and his team members, running from the Krolotalens, grabbing hold of Alanna as they fell down getting separated from Miss Martian and Beast Boy.

Conner let out a heavy sigh, and sat down next to Alanna who gave him a tiny smile, "So, how long have you and she been together?"

"Almost all my life." Conner confessed, looking down and picked at his fingerless gloves. A thorn was stuck through the thick material.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks.

"No," he snaps.

"Oh, can she hear us?" She asks innocently.

He sighs heavily, running a hand through his locks, "Doesn't work like that. She isn't conscious of what we say out loud."

"Well then talk, I live light years away so you'll never see me again, makes me the perfect person to talk to." she says with a smile.

"It's complicated, and weird." he expresses looking down at his hands again.

"Hey, I have a crush on a guy who is a earthling. Who am I to judge?" she asks and Conner feels himself shrug.

"You asked for it. See, I'm a clone a forced grown in a span of a few months to look like this." He says gesturing towards himself and he notices Alanna's eyes travel on his body. He tries to block it out and continue, "Me'Gann somehow saw that I could be more than the weapon I was created to be."

"Complicated," Alanna agreed, "but also very sweet. Continue."

"Me'Gann's a shape-shifter so looks to her are clothing for the mind inside, easy to change. But that's quite the opposite with me. It became clear that the process to create me had a side-effect. I don't visibly age. I'm not immortal I am aging inside but I'll always look-"

"This good." She finishes his sentence with a wink.

"Standard blessing, and cruse." Conner said leaning his head against the cave wall.

"Seems like a shape-shifter would be a perfect match."

"I used to think so, anyway lately I've been having feelings for someone else and I'm not sure how to act upon them."

"Well," Alanna said, "You should just tell this girl how you feel."

Conner smiles at her and says, "I should but my feelings are toward a guy not a girl."

He watches as Alanna's violet colored eyes widened a little.

* * *

"Duss? Qu ilioc urth Urth-lingz?!" ***What? You're speaking Earthling?!***

She watches as the boy's smile turns into a frown. She feels him take her hand as they run out of the cave. Once they are out they are met with one of the Mechs that had gone after them when they escaped the Krolotan base. She feels him let go of her hand to attack the machine. She watches as he pries open the cargo doors and inside was the green colored earthlings.

She watches the boy picks up the Martian and hands her limp body over to her. She takes hold of her asking the boy what he was dong but stopped when a explosion is heard directly behind her.

"Take care of her." He says in his strange language but she thinks she understands by how the boy's face was.

Alanna looks down at the unconscious girl and called out her name that had no effect on. Miss Martian stayed there with her eyes closed.

She sighs and speaks again, "Ba lalto onamao ol dol qu, WAKE UP!" ***It would really help if you would, wake up!***

* * *

Brown eyes shot open as Miss Martian groaned out a little, sitting upward and turned to see Alanna by her side.

'_**Alanna?' **_She asks within her mind, _**'What happened?'**_

'_**Oh, thank Ohphon I can understand you again.' **_The Rannian girl says back, _**'You and Beast Boy were captured but we rescued you now-'**_

But a screeching noise stops their conversation as Miss Martian turns and sees the little creatures known as the Krolotans waving, and yelling out to the sky for their companions were leaving without them.

The Martian sees the one in the middle with the maroon strap over its body and she uses her telekinesis to drag his body over towards her.

She invades his mind without much care, watching flashes of this alien's memories. Her eyes glowed a brighter green and she barely took notice of the alien shaking under her spell then fell limp as she finally found what she needed the horrid scene of the missing sixteen hours.

Once she gets all the information from her pray. She snaps the strap off of his body and simply walked away breaking off the connection and let the Krolotalen fall to the ground with a slight thud.

All too soon, there was another thud and she sees Conner beside her Beast Boy hot on his heels. She looks up and watches as the space ship leaves. She sighs looking down at the strap.

"You alright?" she hears Conner ask and she shrugs.

"Fine" she says simply, "I got this for Beast Boy." and she hands the strap over to her brother.

"Souvenir sweet!" she hears Beast Boy exclaim.

"Where did that come from?" She turns her head toward the unfortunate alien, watching its friends pick up the it's lifeless form and drag it away and Conner's voice booms within her mind.

"We need to get back to earth." She states ignoring the look on Superboy was giving her. "I know what happened on Rimbar. I know what happened on those missing sixteen hours."

* * *

**Please review! :D Have a nice break also.**


	10. Locked Out, No Where To Go

**(A/N: Just wanted to say thank you again, and that last chapter was a filler and needed to be written for my story does consist of the episodes of YJ Invasion. I am hoping this one is a bit better, and I just wanted to say that no one was rude with their reviews. Honestly I like reading things about the reader feels about the story/or chapter. It makes me want to work hard and get better.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ Invasion and spoilers for the episode Alienated.**

* * *

_Chapter Ten - Locked Out, No Where To Go._

**Blüdhaven 4:03 pm**

**January 5, 2016**

The once boy wonder's apartment looked vacant almost bare. He couldn't believe how much cluttered things his fiancée processed. He trilled his spoon within the cup of creamy hot chocolate his favorite hot drink and sighed from mere boredom. If this was what was going to be like for the rest of his second semester in college, He was surely going to put all his attention to his double life of being Nightwing.

He had already put all his attention in his work, He couldn't think of the last time he and the ginger had intercourse. He felt his cheeks redden and he pushed the cup away from him and laid his head down on the cool marble counter, closing his eyes to think of those freckles and bright green eyes.

He doesn't have that long of a time to think of the speedster when he hears a slight knock at his apartment door and he pulls himself upward to answer it. When he does, a huffing and puffing red-faced redhead meets him and Dick felt a smile tug at his lips.

'_Nice timing KF.'_

"Hey babe," He hears Wally say and watches as he leans in for a kiss. It was chaste and rather quick that Dick could already feel annoyed with the older boy, taking the bags of groceries that the other had been holding.

He walks pasted the speedster, sets the bags on the counter, peering in them, and hears the door shut. "Oh, good you're making me dinner." Dick says and hears the speedster snort as he walks into the kitchen to open the fridge door and gets a soda.

"Ha, funny no you can make me dinner. I bought the stuff." Wally says with a chuckle and Richard pressed his lips together and opened the box of noodles and got necessitates to make spaghetti.

"How's school?" Dick hears as he lets the noodles fall into the cooking pot as the beef started to sizzle in the pan.

"Fine." he says truthfully he hadn't really done anything exciting for the exception of considering to join a group of singing acapellas. For one member of this group heard him singing in the showers when he had finished in the colleges fitness center. He was more than embarrassed that the guy was listening to him and walked up to him in the middle of him changing into regular clothing, begging him to join, and that the auditions were coming up soon. He knew that if he had told anything about that to Wally he would either freak about the person saw him changing or he would freak out in excitement at fact that he was considering to join a group of singers.

"Seriously, nothing?" Wally pressured and Dick only shrugged,

"It's been a slow week as Dick Grayson."

"And as Nightwing?" Wally asked and Dick felt himself grimace, "A lot more drama."

He told Wally what was recently going on. As he prepared the food, setting the pre-slices of garlic bread on a tray and sat them in the oven, setting the timer. Then taking a seat next to his lover,

"You poor thing." Wally said honestly, put his hand up to Dick's head, and ruffled his grown out locks. He leans into the touch and closed his eyes, lifting his hand up as Wally moved his hand to his cheek, and Dick let his fingers lace around Wally's wrist.

"I'm guessing someone missed me hm?" Wally asked and Dick felt himself nod. He watches as Wally leans in closer, capturing his lips within his. Dick took a breath in and smelled the speedster's intoxicating fragrance through his nostrils.

Wally kept pushing Dick back and they tumbled to the floor. Dick had managed to get them to the floor in one piece only for the fact that they had to break the kiss for a moment.

Kisses were now being pressed to his lips and hands slipped under his plain shirt that held a lustful desire as they moved across his chest stopping to pinch at one of his nipples.

"Hmm," Dick mumbled as he broke the kiss to nuzzle in the ginger's neck. He feels Wally's other hand travel downward, carefully unbuttoned his jeans, and slowly unzipped his zipper about to reach his hand to hold Dick's prize when a loud most irritating bing sounded from the stove.

"Oo, dinner's ready." He hears Wally say excitedly and gets off him to shut off the stove, leaving the younger and annoyed boy on the floor in a rather irritating aroused state. He huffed out and zipped himself back in his pants. He looks up to see Wally extend a hand out for him to take to get up and he takes it grudgingly not really wanting to tell Wally that he wanted to go on for when the speedster was hungry hardly anything took him out of his trance.

Dick was so not feeling the aster, as he set the table for him and Wally to eat dinner, filling his glass with the red wine Wally had bought even though he was barely the age to drink.

"Uh, Dick? Don't you have to got out and be Nightwing tonight?"

Dick only groaned in response as he downed the rest of the liquid. He had just gotten off a break but he already needed another one.

…

**Metropolis 7:34 pm**

**January 5, 2016**

Jaime Reyes shivered at the bitter cold. His jacket was simply not enough to warm him up. He pulls at his beanie to cover his already reddened ears and followed Karen Beecher towards Bibbo's Diner.

Once they are in the dinner. A rush of warm air floats around Jaime and he sighs thankful that his fingers wouldn't become numb. The restaurant is completely empty and he cranes his neck to look up towards the old television that had G. Gordon Godfrey's weekly rants against the Justice League was invading the screen.

"Sit anywhere kids." Jaime hears a old man say and he looks over towards him. The man looked as if he was in his mid-forties and his rather large belly and his apron had grease spattered on it.

Karen hardly had time to grab onto the menu when the man let out a terrifying grasp, and went insane. With moves so unlike what Jaime thought the man was capable of doing he jumped back and bolted from the dinner most likely going through the back door that led to the alleyway.

Jaime gives Karen a 'What just happened look.' and ran after her as they ran back out into the bitter cold. It seemed darker in the alleyway and Jaime runs right behind the girl who was hot on the imposter's tail. He watches as she lifts up her mask that was a part of her Bumble Bee costume and shrunk out of her clothes letting them fly behind her.

The clothes flew back and hit against the Latin boy who tossed them aside and began to suit up. The scarab that was attached to his back obeyed his command and he feels the blue and black armor crawl over his body.

Suddenly, he isn't feeling so cold anymore and he takes to the air, finding more speed to catch up with the freakishly fast old man.

They almost turn a corner when something steps out of the shadow and knocks the imposter to the ground hard. He and Bumble Bee stop as the man that must have been the real Bibbo rubbed his knuckles.

"There's only one Bibbo and don't you forget about it." he threatens and the imposter moves its head to the side in such a manner that makes Jaime's skin break out in tiny bumps.

'_**Don't show weakness.'**_ the scarab informs him and Jaime doesn't respond. The belly of the imposter suddenly is ripped apart as if it was made out of some sort of metal and a little creature that must have been controlling the body jumps out of it.

Before Jaime can react Karen is shooting her stings at the Krolotean and it falls down into the sewers, crying out in up most pain. Jaime runs up to the open area and looks in it the creature is on some sort of jet powered sled, and Jaime is about to make a weapon with his armor when the creature fires up the sled, covering up his escape in a fiery blast.

Jaime protects his face as the fiery explosion flies out of the sewer and when he is sure its alright he looks down, knowing the alien was probably long gone.

"Hm, practically lost all my eyebrows." he hears the real Bibbo say and he looks up to see that the man had lost both his eyebrows.

"Yeah," he jokes, "Practically."

He takes a look at the small girl who had shrunk herself and he smiles a little, "You got huh a little all over-"

"Blue!" she snaps, "scan for it."

"Right. Right." He says and looks down at the area, asking the scarab to do exactly what Karen had told him to do, "Scanning."

But he is unable to find anything and he sighs, "Nothing."

"_**It may have been a better outcome to vaporize the imposter back in the diner."**_

"No, it would have not been better to vaporize him back in the diner." Blue says back clutching his head, wondering why this scarab was so demonish.

He looks over at Karen and the real Bibbo who was giving him a odd look that he was accustomed to now, but he still gave them a awkward look. Embarrassment creeping over him, and he was thankful that the armor hid his cheeks for he was sure they were a deep crimson color.

**Taos 9:58 am**

**January 6, 2016**

Nightwing was sure he was certainly sporting the hugest migraine in the history of migraines. He could barely remember last night but was sure that he did get all his sexual tension out with Wally for his lower back was still on fire.

He crossed his arms and looked over at the scientist. Whose name was Eduardo Dorado Sr. who informed him and the some members of the Justice League that he had received a Rannian signal and that the members of his team were arriving now.

_Recognized Adam Strange A-11_

_Miss Martian B-05_

_Superboy B-04_

_Beast Boy B-19_

"Nightwing! Nightwing!" Beast Boy shouted out gleefully and Dick almost groaned it may had not of been exactly shouted out but said loudly but either way it wasn't, helping his headache, "Check out my cool souvenir!"

'_Oh, please make it stop.' _Dick thinks tiredly he watches as Miss Martian puts a hand on the young boy's shoulder and he sighs out, "Report Zeta Squad."

"Our mission was a success." Superboy said and Adam Strange piped up, "I also brought back this back from Rann. To create a Zeta shield to cease anymore Aliens, beaming to earth from off world."

"How will that affect our own Zeta capability?" Captain Atom asked from behind Nightwing.

"It won't," Adam stated.

"Tell them about Rimbar! Tell them about the sixteen hours!" Beast Boy shouted out and Nightwing felt as if he needed someone to hold him back before he was going to strangle the little green boy. He didn't need to shout.

He listens to M'Gann as she reports that the Krolotean presence on Rann had stopped. He learns that the

Kroloteans had settled on Rann after paying off a member of the Rannian Science Command, and a similar ship landed in New Orleans. Which he was already aware of for the Gamma Squad had found that and had destroyed it a few days ago. From there he learns that they had been abducting and replacing humans, but Miss Martian isn't sure why.

"But why Earth? And what does that have to do with the sixteen hours?" Wonder Woman asked and Nightwing watches as Miss Martian sigh and her eyes begin to grow once more. Vandal Savage sent the six League members to the planet Rimbor to go on a rampage attacking everyone in sight and loudly announce that the galaxy should beware the Justice League. The Kroloteans heard of the incident and invaded Earth in retaliation.

'_It's seriously one thing after another.' _Nightwing thinks as he hears Captain Atom congratulate the team.

**Mount Justice 3:58 am**

**January 26, 2016**

Tim twiddled with his fingers, a lot of time had passed and in that time he and the rest of the team had taken down the Kroloteans other hide out, learning that Aqulad was indeed a traitor and that his mentor and the other five members that had gone missing were heading off to Rimbar to await their trail.

He was now outside the door of the clones room, urging himself just to knock on the door. But his shyness was taking over. _'Just do it!'_

"Hey Kon," He says as he walks into the room without knocking, "You know you never told me about Rann, did you see any-"

Tim stopped for what he was witnessing. It simply did not make any sense. "Con-Conner?" He asked his voice a bit trembling,

"It's not what it looks like. I can explain." The clone urgently answered, swiping the pills back in its container and tried to hide it from the boy's sight. It was a shame that Tim was highly skilled in knowing exactly what kind of pills they were, from years of training with Batman.

"Then please do." he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the older boy, waiting patiently for a worthy answer to this behavior.

"Close the door will you?" he hears Conner whisper and he does so, clicking the switch to lock it and typed in the code to sound-poof the room.

"Thanks" Conner says, and he walked over and sat upon the clone's bed. He arched an eyebrow waiting.

"Spill,"

He watches as Conner takes a sigh and then begins to speak, "I guess I just feel in pain all the time."

"What do you mean? are you hurt?" Tim insisted and stopped for the look Conner was recently giving him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"it's fine. But I feel in pain because ever since I had been taken out of that pod, and had a life. It's just not what I expected it to be." Conner sighed, and Tim watched him raise a hand to his head and racked his fingers through his jet black hair.

"But ever since I got off of that addiction with the shields. The realization of not being just like Superman and that I don't think I could ever take that role has been evading my mind. I've tried to get over that and Superman is finally taking notice in me and everything… Sometimes I wish I could find something strong enough that can destroy me and take the pain away once and for all. "

Dread is stuck within Tim's stomach he never even realized. Well, how could he? The problems that are circulating are much more desperate than this. Still. He had feelings towards this older boy and he didn't even know what to was the Superboy, who's basically this team's Wolverine? Where was Conner Kent that was a antisocial bad boy who had a heart of gold? And was now shown up in bits and pieces.

"It may just because of mine and Me'gann's relationship ended badly. Or the fact that Kaluder is really a traitor, and-" Conner stopped with a slight cough and Tim's eyes widened at the boy whose eyes started to water, "Superman is gone, and I really don't have anyone else to talk to about this."

Tim sat there for a minute stunned that Conner Kent. The Superboy was opening up to him and was actually showing him his feelings.

"But I'm here." Tim says quietly and Conner looks up and wipes at his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm putting this on you. You can leave now. I want to be alone."

Tim squashed his eyebrows together in sudden anger and he suddenly yelled out, "Conner I came in here to spend time with you. Because I do care about you. More than you even know. Please just trust me and that I'll do anything in my power to help you through this. Just please," Tim was now hugging the clone tightly as tears formed behind his sunglasses. "I don't want you to ever feel like your alone. There is so many of us who care and cherish you."

* * *

Conner's eyes widen when Robin had clutched onto him desperately, and heard the slight intake of breath that the younger boy took. He knew the younger was starting to cry and that was not his intention at all.

"Hey," he whispered and took Robin's small chin into his index finger to tilt his head up. "I was the one who was supposed to cry." he wiped a tear off of the boy's cheek, and he noticed the boy's face begin to flush.

That's when he leaned down a little and was merely inches away from the boy's quivering lips, "I do trust you, and I hope you'll be up to listening to my pathetic issues." and he inhaled as he closed the space between his and Robin's pink lips.

* * *

**Please review. It makes me so happy even if it were to be negative or positive. I just love the feedback either way.**

**Have a very Merry Christmas, and a asterous New Year,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	11. Time to Ease an Trouble

_Chapter Eleven - Time to Ease an Troubled Mind_

"_**Hither young one, to the deepest depths of your troubled mind, let the darkness take away that of your purity and wishful hopes…**_

_**You were once strong and confident in everything you did. Now you question every little detail your trivial little mind thinks about, but does not utter…**_

_**The one you wish not to become, that haunts your very being, wraps around you in a claw like manner, and once you realize this…**_

_**It will be too late…**_

_**It is already too late…"**_

**Blüdhaven, 9:06 pm**

**February 13, 2016**

Azure colored eyes shot open. He feels unwanted liquid form from behind his eyes, and he squishes his eyebrows together in confusion. He doesn't know why all the sudden he had awoken in the middle of the night, and was on the verge of tears. It's not like the acrobat has time to question this anyway for he hears his phone that was on his start to vibrate, indicating that his speedster was calling him.

"Hello?" he asks slightly annoyed, why was Wally was calling him at this ungodly hour? He had a hunch though that it must have been something important,

"Hey babe, GA found Roy. He wants us to meet up with him." he hears Wally say through the connection and he sighs bitterly. Already getting up and grabbed hold of the uniform that he had stripped off what seemed like a few hours ago, and started to pull it back on.

"On my way." he informs and Wally hangs up on him after telling him where to go. Dick frowned at the phone the light dimming for he stared at it for a while. He knew Wally and him were well drifting away a bit. That wasn't exactly his fault, life was had a habit of getting in the way.

Wally had school and challenges with work.

Dick had well; school, work, his double life, and to put more stress on himself he had to deal with Bludhaven and Gotham's mayhem, ever since Batman had left last month to await his and the other leaguers of their fate for what they had done on Rimbar.

And, don't get Dick started on the Alien Invasion. That attracted many fights between him and the speedster. That usually ended up with him falling back into his work and much to his disdain Wally talking with the retired archer Artemis.

Things just weren't that easy as what it seemed to be back when Dick was Robin and Wally was Kid Flash that saying things change was so true.

Once Dick had fully changed into his Nightwing costume he descended down to that hidden place the he held his motorcycle and set off to Washington, hoping that tomorrow since that was the most romantic holiday of the year would save his relationship with the speedster.

He could only wishfully hope, stopping about turn on the ignition wondering where he had heard of that saying. However, nothing had come to mind and he turned the motor on, letting it warm up. Then he headed off to help an old friend see the light.

**Mount Justice, 9:23 pm**

**February 13, 2016**

Conner could not help the scowl that tugged on his lips. He was usually in a horrid mood, but today held other reasons, It had been awhile since he had seen that little red Robin that was at the moment either babysitting his little devilish brother or was protecting the citizens of Gotham from the mad man or women that usually lurked through the darkened alleyways.

It really didn't help his mood that Me'Gann and Lagan kept grasping onto each other in some sort of vertical wrestling match, acting as if these were each other's last moments. He had to admit that yes he and the Marian were deeply in love with each other, but he and her never displayed their love like… _that_, at least not in public.

"Absolutely historic,"

He cringes inward hearing Lagan suddenly pipe up when Adam Strange had announced that the zeta shield was now up and running.

"Shield is great but it won't hold up against a space ship or a boom-tube." Conner says not really realizing that his voice sounded how he felt… Annoyed,

"What's huh, boom-tube?" He hears the newest member of the team asked and he simply ignores it as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Not compatible with what?" Jaime suddenly spats out to no one in the room for no one had uttered a word, "I swear I don't understand half the things you say." Conner peers over to the Latin boy eyes raising just in time to watch the boy cross his arms over his chest as he had done a few minutes ago, pouting at the distance.

"Feeling's mutual." Mal pipes up saying pretty much what anyone else would have done but didn't dare to say it.

"So, back to movie night Angel-fish?" Conner cringes inward once again and gave a irritated sigh, "Where's Nightwing?" he asks Mal who was in the middle of taking the heliographic image of the zeta shield off.

"Taking the night off, Personal business," Mal explains and Conner sighs yet again, how many times was he going to sigh tonight anyway?

He looks over his shoulder, watching at Lagoon and Me'Gann smuggled, and then peered over at Garfield who to his luck was still studying, and then his gaze landed on the sole person left in the room that was doing absolutely nothing now. The clone strides over to Jaime and grabs hold of his sweater saying as he did this, "Tag you're it."

He hears Jaime gasp and Mal's lame attempts to ask him what he thinks he was doing. He turned before leaving the room Jaime by his side, "Taking the night off. Personal business,"

"Uh, where are you taking me?" asks the boy and Conner forgot he still had a hold of the smaller boy and let him go gently.

"Sorry but we're going on a mission suit-up."

He watches the boy go wide-eyed then nodded in understanding, "Cool going on a mission with Superboy."

Conner rolled his eyes, as he called for Wolf who stretched from his restful sleeping spot and ran towards him, sticking its tongue out ready to be patted on the head.

**Washington 10:12 pm**

**January 13, 2016**

"I deserve it. Guy wouldn't have any of his money back if I didn't step in." Roy spats out,

Wally couldn't believe this. He knew Roy was having, well for a better word he was having problems. But this right here was just sad to watch, "Dude, are you even listening to yourself?"

"Look I need it.," the once outstanding archer told the once speedster, taking the wad of money that Green Arrow took from his back pocket. "I need it to find speedy, the original Roy Harper. A search like that is expensive. Especially since the rest of you have given up."

Wally frowned; _he was still on this pointless search. _Ever since Roy found out that, he was a clone five years ago, learning he had been created by Cadmus, and was under the Light's control. He had snapped. Couldn't cope with the news. Which the speedster was lead to believe that Roy had started a heroin addiction, hoping that would calm him down but only made him even more unstable.

"Roy I know you feel lost but that doesn't mean you're alone," Wally turned watching as Black Canary walked up to the archer, placing a hand on his shoulder. Honestly, Wally knew if anyone could snap Roy out of this it was Black Canary for her knack of consoling and patience for people was outstanding.

He himself remembered having to attend sessions with her after his parents kicked him out of his house and knew that Dick had to have sessions from those horrid dreams he used to have.

"I'm not the one that's lost." Roy states, looking up at Black Canary a grim look clouding over his face,

_He is as stubborn as ever._ Wally thinks watching as Black Canary tried talking to him some more. This wasn't going too well, speaking of stubborn.

Wally sneaks a glance over to his boyfriend dressed in his black and blue colored uniform, arms crossed, eyes hidden behind that mask that were unmistakably in a bat-glare, and a scowl matching the older archer. He really needed to talk to Dick about how he was acting, not just with the team and the secrets that kept building up. Also, their relationship, he didn't want to admit it but it wasn't like those times back when they were both young and felt those definite Goosebumps littering each others skins after the one had touched them. Or the way both hearts beat in time.

That sigh that blew from the bird's mouth and drew the speedster forward to capture those quivering lips in his… It hadn't felt like that anymore. That spark between the two that was held by a ribbon was suddenly ripping itself into shreds and Wally was afraid that if he told Dick about this. He would only laugh it off, telling him that wasn't true. Because the speedster knew Dick wasn't seeing who he was becoming, and no matter how much anyone would tell him Wally was sure Dick wouldn't believe them.

The speedster snaps out of his reverie, only to hear something he wished he hadn't, "My body is no temple. It's a cheap knock off a clone."

**Arlington, 10:15 pm  
February 13, 2016**

"I don't suppose we could just ask the thing to play nice?" Blue asked, groaning out in pain. He had been kicked, punched and stomped on by this thing. He thought this mission with Superboy would be fun. Well he was certainly wrong. Not only sporting a major headache and was most likely going to have bruises in the morning this Apple-Laxative or whatever Superboy had called it was trying to destroy the nuclear reactor. After breaking free of Intergang's control.

'_**Such a tactic would portray utter weakness.' **_Jaime hears the scarab that is stuck to his spine say within mind.

"Wait," he asks getting a little excited that there might be a chance that he wouldn't be smacked at again tonight, "You mean it's possible?"

He waits for the scarab's response and when he does. He stands up running towards the monster his right hand forming into a sonic blaster.

"Stop Blue," he hears Superboy call out to him, "I told you sonic blasts don't work."

"Not as an attack," he turns his head towards the older boy, "But maybe-"

* * *

There is a definite scream and Conner eyes widen as he scrambles up to the Latin boy, grabbing hold of his shoulder shouting out to him, "Blue, whatever your doing break off before it kills you."

"No," the boy screeches and Conner inwardly groans, _all freshmen are the same. _"It's communicating its pain… Listen."

Conner looks up towards the monster, hearing it moan out and turns back to Blue Beetle jumping back a bit when he sees Jaime's brown eyes turn scarlet red.

"_**Where is the stillness of wood? Of stone? Of crystal? Of metal? All this horrid noise, all this unforgiving life, It brings us too much pain. We sense the power in this place. Power that is strong enough to destroy us once and for all, to end our up most pain, to be still once again."**_

The clone listens to this words and when the monster stopped. He said without thinking, "I can relate… I-I mean we can help you we will help you."

Then too many things happen at once. Screams from the monster and Jaime were heard, blasts from an unknown enemy are shot out to the monster. Its body starting to break, and Conner knew that it was just about to blow. He grabs hold of Jaime still screaming out his and the monster's pain and shielded the quivering body with his own.

He hears the monster let out one more horrendous shriek before shards of what it was made out of burst into the night sky. When it is over, he takes Blue into his arms clear that the boy wouldn't wake up soon.

"I don't know who you guys are but you took that thing down!" shouted an overly excited officer hosing down the areas that caught suddenly on fire.

Conner doesn't respond as he looks down after he heard Jaime give a slight groan and his eyes turned back to brown.

"It-it was alive." he croaked out, "Who killed it?" he asked and Conner could tell that the younger boy was holding back tears.

Conner looks up and turns his head towards the area the blast came. He doesn't see anything and he can feel rage within him, for not stopping this, "Someone ugly." he tells Jaime and watches as the boy starts to drift off.

**Washington, 11:12 pm**

**January 13, 2016**

"I am really whelmed by all this attention."

Dick watches as Roy looks up towards him then at Wally,

"What are you doing here West? I thought you ditched the hero gig?"

Dick can feel the slight anger resonating from Wally and he has an urge to lace his fingers around the speedster's but deflects it. This wasn't the place to do so,

"Ditching the game doesn't mean, ditching my friends, and before you round back to the original Roy again. Let's state the facts. Speedy was never our friend."

"We've all done the math." Dick says quickly for Roy's expression suddenly looked murderous. "Speedy was abducted long before we even met."

"You're the one we trained beside. Fought beside, you're the only you we know." Wally added in, putting his hands in his coat pockets for the winter winds were suddenly picking up.

"You're our friend. Just because you're a clone with anger management issues doesn't change that."

"Seriously," Wally's voice sounded suddenly comical, "Have you met Superboy?"

A silence enters the rooftop as Green Arrow, Black Canary, Jim Harper, Wally and Dick waited for Roy's respond. His head was down, hands that are clutched together, and his jaw seemed to have been glued shut.

"All done?" He suddenly asks, standing up and didn't bother to look into anyone's face. "You want to salvage someone's soul? Go get Kaluder to see the light." He was walking passed everyone and Dick still couldn't believe this was happening with Roy, "Otherwise leave me out."

And just like that, he was gone, leaving all of them stunned and rather annoyed with the archer's stubbornness.

**Pulo Alto, 12:09 am**

**February 14, 2016 **

"Aster!"

Wally smiled as he shut the door behind him, watching as his boyfriend bent down and started to cuddle with the pup.

"So, I'm guessing that you didn't miss him?" Wally asked and watched Dick get up hands full of the rather large stomach dog and heard Dick snicker, "I missed him more than you." he joked but Wally had a feeling that was some what true, and feels Dick kiss his lips. There again Wally felt absolutely nothing.

"How it go?" asked a female voice from the kitchen and they both broke apart. Dick turning his head towards the voice,

"It didn't," Wally says, walking over to the kitchen and sat down, Dick following close behind him.

"We talked for a bit but he wasn't in the mood to listen." Wally hears Dick tell the retired archer. Who sat down next to him, sipping from her cup of coffee and frowned.

"Is he ever in the mood?" she asks pulling her newly styled hair to the side, and tugged on both of her sleeves of her sweatshirt.

Wally shrugs and Dick merely agrees. The speedster starts to tap on the table as Dick and Artemis talked about the situation when something pops into his mind,

"Crap!" he nearly shouts out. Artemis and Dick jumping a little at his sudden outburst, one raising her eyebrows while the other asked what was wrong.

"I still have my Vietnamese lit paper to get done. It's due at eight this morning. I don't suppose…" he trails off wiggling his eyebrow towards Artemis, giving her a cheesy smile, "I could possible copy off of yours?"

"Not a chance." she states and Wally hears himself grumble as he gets up and stalks towards his bedroom, hearing Dick say something to Artemis that makes her chuckle.

Once he gets into his bedroom, he turns on his Mac laptop and sits on his bed waiting for it to load. He turns his head towards the door, watching as Dick who was still dressed in uniform come through and shut the door behind him.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." he hears Dick say and he face palms,

"Crap I am the worst. Really I am. I'm so sorry Dick," Wally says, feeling horrible as he types in his password, and takes a glance towards the bird. Who merely shrugged.

"Its okay." he insures, as he looks over the messy room, "School's more important, and anyway I could help you out."

Wally sighs in relief, "That would be awesome babe."

He watches as Dick just smiles at him, starts to strip out of his uniform, and looked for something else that was more comfortable to wear. "So," he asks, scratching the back of his head, "How long is Artemis going to stay here?"

"Until she has enough money to get her own apartment," Wally says, reaching for his book and mindlessly flipped through the pages for what he needed.

"Oh," was all Dick said, taking a seat next to him and took the book out of his hands to help him with his paper.

He supposed Dick was jealous about this situation, but Wally couldn't just let one of his former teammates live off the streets. They finally were friends now as well. Dick just needed to trust him, and the sad truth. He didn't think the bird did.

* * *

**Well my lovelies there is an update for ya, hope that all of you are doing well and a Happy New Year to you all. Please take the time to review. :)**

**With love, and stay Asterous,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	12. The Bloodlines That Bring Us Together

**Hey everyone, hoping you are doing well. :) (Please look at the A/N on the bottom) and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - The Bloodlines That Bring Us Together **

**Mount Justice, 10:05 pm**

**February 28, 2056**

A sigh that is hold with such aggravation and tension slips passed his coral colored lips. He cranes his head backward and stares at the ashen stained sky. His wild array of auburn locks were becoming damp, sticking against his heart-shaped face from the rain that hit against his form in a sickening way.

Everything was _unclean._

Everything was _impure_.

He _will _be changing his future. He _will_ be changing everyone's future.

"How's everything coming?"

A young boy jumps out of sudden fear for the voice behind him was so sudden when it had been once so quiet that he could only hear himself breathe in and out. He cranes his neck over his shoulder in slight annoyance. He knew his friend knew no harm but it was the irritating fact that he was mere minutes away from going through such a significant mission that every little action was a risk, that every distraction was certainly costly.

"Almost finished," he states, switching a lever to the machine he was operating.

"I wish I could go along, maybe I could at least help you through this."

It was a tempting offer, but the boy knew it would not be passable. He couldn't take the risk of his friend damaging the time stream with certain actions the boy was sure his friend would act upon for the man's past had been consumed with a traumatizing ways and anyway the machine only seated one. The boy tries to sound sincere as he explains this but he knows he is doing an awful job at it, but his mouth just keeps running a habit from he had inherited from what he supposed from his grandfather.

The young one watches as his companion holds up a hand and he finally shuts his mouth, understanding that his friend comprehended his blabbering.

"I got it Bart." The man insures and the auburn haired boy whose name was apparent now as _Bart _turned after giving the man a small grimace, adding the final adjustments to the machine, hearing the man say behind him, "You do realize that once you depart on this quest. The machine will fry and there is a chance that you won't ever be able to return."

A slight shiver racks the small form of the wild haired boy as he hears this. Dark memories so sickening and yet so bittersweet fill within his subconscious, those horrid nights where screams emulated passed his lips, sometimes in utter bliss or in up most pain that left him with such confusion and shame. The scorching breath from a traitor whom dared to touch him seared on his bare shoulders, and the agony that convulsed his limbs, those tears that streamed down his face.

"Do you honestly think this is a place worth returning to?" he asks coldly but doesn't get a response back for the man behind him knew exactly how much trauma the young boy had endured in the past three years.

After checking the last details to the machine that he would be traveling in, Bart let out yet another sigh, lifting himself up and dusted off of his faded blue jeans then leaned back to stretch out his limber back.

"Well," he claims, "I better get into character, Neutron."

It seems like a childish nickname but it's not, it's something that both friends had come to an agreement to. Not to utter that filthy name ever and for Bart ignore that agreement with such carelessness it angers the man who stands only inches away.

"Please don't call me that." The man says quickly a slight of urgency etches in his voice, and Bart is full aware of why the man was suddenly harsh towards him.

The young boy moved a hand to his head, scratching at his scalp, mumbling an apology for what he had said. He honestly didn't mean to, it was just the spur of the moment. He wasn't thinking before his mouth formed the word (something it seems he does a lot).

Currents shot through Bart, he isn't exactly sure how he would explain it something like _electricity_ it was this strange sensation that had always happened before he used his extraordinary abilities (that feeling had always made him feel safe). With speed no other normal person could obtain he sprints from the area, returning in mere seconds his attire completely changed.

No more did he adore his ragamuffin attire, now he was in a tight cream spandex with a maroon strip that was rather thick running down the middle of his costume. Comfortable gloves covered his bare hands that resembled the same color as the maroon strip with matching boots, hiding his tiny feet. He rests his yellow goggles with red around the rims on top of his forehead, craning his head back to look up at the older man. The scars on his friend's face left Bart to wince a tad for knowing how the man got them.

"Curing me, and saving Flash's life. You know that is just the beginning?" the man states, placing a blue colored capsule into the boy's opened palm.

"I know Nathaniel." The little speedster says, pulling on his goggles over his face. "Big mission lots to do, better get to it."

They both stand there, looking at each other. Both have gone through so much in such an important time of their lives. One looks around not daring to look at the other who was wishing he could do something, anything to let this boy know that he could indeed save the human race. That the young speedster could complete the mission bestowed on him.

"I-" the boy starts but stops for the man had suddenly rushed towards him. He would have used his super-speed to get away for it was an attack. Bart knew it wasn't and he rest his head against Nathaniel's chest, closing his eyes trying to find a bit of sanity to keep on a high note.

"I want you to be careful Bart. Just please be careful. Your father entrusted me with you and I swear if-" The man stopped and Bart feels a slight pain in his stomach after hearing about his father. Then gasps out as he nearly was snapped in two by the bear hug his friend was giving him.

"Nat-Nathan?" he choked out and feels the man let him go, patting his shoulder as if this was an apology for nearly suffocating him.

"I promise that I will be. You can count on that." Bart insured after receiving air back into his lungs, watching his friend give him a small smile, which he returns.

Panic slightly churns within his stomach now as Bart speeds towards the machine he had been tinkering with minutes before. Opening up the machine's door about to get in, he turns to look at the man and waves a goodbye. A goofy smile stretching at his lips upward and clambers in after Nathaniel gives him a salute for good luck. He gets comfortable and buckles in, deep breathing for a bit to calm his nerves.

"I can do this," he whispers to himself. "I have to change this destructive future. I will crash the mode."

**Mount Justice, 10:08 am**

**February 28, 2016**

It took almost everything of his being not to just walk away from his current task. To cease the pulsating migraine, the aching of his muscles and the way his left eye kept twitching from the lack of sleep he had gotten from the last couple of nights.

_**Description Completed.**_

_Finally, _He thinks, _Now just one more minute and- _

_**Translation Completed. **_The computer within the cave announced and Nightwing felt as if he finally accomplished something today. It had taken up his whole morning since he had arrived at the cave earlier for Superboy or Miss Martian hadn't even woken up yet.

"Is that the Krolotean Intel?" asks his little brother, walking into the room with the green shape shifter hot on his heels.

"Yeah," he sighs, frowning at the unfamiliar word that the computer had offered him. He highlights the word with his index finger then drags it along to the side of the heliographic computer into a folder so he could study it more thoroughly later for now he really wasn't in the mood to analyze it any further.

"What Krolotean Intel?" the changeling asks and Nightwing answers with a sigh, "The data files Me'Gan and Jo'hn discovered from Malina Island before it was destroyed."

"Oh," he hears Garfield say sounding impressed, "noted."

"Apparently," he sighs out his voice to him sounding slightly rough. "The Kroloteans were snatching humans to use as giny-pigs. They were hoping to find something, something inside of us."

"What?" both younger boys ask and Nightwing slightly smiles from the eagerness bursting from their pores to know why the aliens were here.

"There's no English word for it.," he explains opening up the saved file. He hadn't said it aloud yet and wasn't sure if he would, that it would be the right saying. "The closest translation is Meta-gene." he tries the word out. It feels foreign on his tongue and he isn't quite fond of it.

"See, this is why I'd be better off getting tutored by Nightwing. He makes everything sound so interesting." Beast Boy says and Nightwing raises an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing the history lesson wasn't a huge success."

He watches as Tim crosses his arms over his chest and give him a slight look that told him to drop it, "What's a Meta-gene?"

"Never met a gene I didn't like." Beast Boy suddenly jokes before Nightwing could explain to Robin that he had no idea.

Even though he couldn't see Tim's eyes under that mask, he knew Tim was rolling them for the immaturity Beast Boy was showing.

Sirens within the cave suddenly blare through the many speakers and Nightwing turns his head around to find out what was suddenly happening,

_**Warning Unknown Energy Impulse Detected. **_The computer suddenly declares, _**Unknown Energy Impulse Detected.**_

"Get behind me," he tells the young boys backing out of the training room, throwing out his right arms as if to protect the teens.

A bright sphere of light appears above where Dick had been standing, as sparks suddenly flew around the area until it suddenly fades and a pod is automatically there. It's slams down onto the training room's floor. Where it sat still the alarms rang around the area giving Nightwing's head a double dose of aching pain.

"Stand ready," he orders, then whips out his weapons, getting ready for a fight that he wasn't entirely ready.

He watches as this new, rather odd pod opens, and the occupant, (most likely a villain) clasps hold of something within the pod, but it was difficult for him to see for the pod had accessed out some sort of smoke around the small thing inside.

The thing within the pod jumps out, bending down low then springing up with his arms towards the sky, shouting loudly, "Ta-Da!"

_**Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert.**_

"Computer lock down this cave." Nightwing yells out and hears the clinking of the cave's lock systems take action to his command. He stares at this boy whom he couldn't really place where looked very similar to someone he knows dressed in attire that was also strange. He looked innocent enough but,

"Well, I think I think we just found ourselves our unknown energy impulse." Dick hears Gar say and he doesn't take his gaze off the odd child.

"_Impulse_" the boy tests out the word putting a hand to his chin and smiled a rather silly smile, "That's so crash! Catchy, dramatic, one word,"

Just like that, he was gone as if he knew magic like Zatanna Zatara. But suddenly he was speaking behind Nightwing and he turns to see, Tim cheeks turning a red hue for the new boy had swung his arm around his shoulder and slightly punched him in the arm, "Like Robin and,"

Now the boy was suddenly beside him grinning up at him. "Nightwing," He shouldn't of blinked for in that second the auburn haired boy was gone and was beside Beast Boy, waving his hands at the green boy, "and Beast Boy."

"Well," he utters quickly talking more to himself then anyone else. This was all very weird. "Beast Boy is two words, Hey!" he shouts out looking at Nightwing who slightly jumped from the sudden moment. "Blue Beetle is two words, is he here too?"

There again the boy was at one place then again was somewhere else. _Impulse does suit this kid, _Nightwing thinks and his eyes widens as he finally figures out that this boy was a speedster.

"Hey wait," he says hurriedly but the boy has already ran down the hall to where the showers were, "Uh, you two go bring him down."

The two teens nod at him and take off. Robin pulled out his staff from his belt, while Beast Boy bends down to transform into a cheetah. Once they are ready to go into combat they both run down the hallway after the speedster.

"We're crash?" he cannot help but asks himself. Then he goes to hid waiting for the both of the boys to lure the speedster back into this room.

There was only one way to catch a speedster to catch him off his guard. Dick can still remember years ago when he and Wally were sparring…

***Flashback***

"_You really think you can catch me Robbie?" He hears the speedster joke and he grins the marbles in his utility belt clinking together when he moved. _

"_Yes," he tells the ginger turning to face him. "I think I can even hand cuff you."_

_Dick watches as the older boy tries to hold in his laughter but it escapes and he chuckles rather loudly, bending over for it was all to much for the speedster._

"_Ye-yeah okay," Kid Flash says, wiping a tear off his face. "Good luck with that."_

_Robin doesn't respond and he watches as the speedster give him a thumb up and bolts out of the training room. That's when the little bird moved, he quickly runs towards the archway of the door the speedster ran through, taking the marbles out of the compartment and held them close to his face, waiting for the familiar sound of whooshing a speedster usually makes when they run._

_He couldn't be sure if Wally would return into this room but he could at least wait awhile before he would execute a different plan. Robin closes his eyes letting his other four senses take over. That was when he finally heard a slight whoosh sound from down the corridor. He smiled flinging the marbles down the hall and hiding into the slight shadowy area of the room, waiting to see if Wally would fall for the trap._

"_Ha, marbles on the floor? Really, Rob? You really can't catch me that easily," the redhead boasted, throwing his arms over his head and Robin crept into closer, not daring to make a noise._

"_Obviously I am the best at this ga-" The speedster stops and Robin punched into the stomach. Robin watches as the boy grunts and falls to the ground face down. He winces a bit he didn't mean to punch that hard but he was sure Wally wouldn't of fell to the ground and he really wanted to win this game. The boy bends down, grabbing his two sets of handcuffs and trapped the speedster hands and feet, standing up to admire his work._

"_Now I am totally whelmed." He confesses, putting his hands on his waist, watching Wally turn to the side his face expression told all that he was utterly stunned,_

"_For you maybe, but I'm totally overwhelmed,"_

_Robin giggles then walks over to the speedster, pushing him onto his back with his foot and straddled his waist, leaning down close to the speedster's ear, "Well I could make you feel the aster."_

***End of Flashback***

That similar whooshing sound is heard and Dick flings the marbles out, knowing that this impulsive boy wouldn't fall for it for Wally hadn't but he had a feeling for he knew quite a bit of speedster that they liked to boast about doing something well,

"Ha. Ha." the boy mocks turning his back to face the hall clearly not noticing Nightwing was only inches away from him, "You can't catch me that easily. Oomph!"

Dick lets the boy fall to the ground just as he let Wally fall to the ground from his past, bending down and cuffed the boy's small wrists and ankles to together saying as he did so, "Now, that was crash."

He stands and has to do a double take for this boy looked so familiar to Wally that it was kind of creepy, "For you maybe," he groans out, "But for me I'm totally feeling the mode."

* * *

"Gar! You alright?" Tim asks as he runs into the showering area almost slipping onto the marble floor.

"My head hurts" the changeling tells him and he rolls his eyes, helping the boy up and handed him a towel to dry off. "But otherwise?" he asks, lending the boy out.

"I'm okay." the boy mutters and they rush into the training room, getting ready to capture their unusual intruder. Once they both enter the training room Tim's eyes widen at what he was recently witnessing. His older adoptive brother helping the mysterious boy to the center of the training area. The boy had to hop to the spot for Nightwing had successfully hand cuffed the boy's hands and feet.

"How'd you?" he asks rushing towards Nightwing who was about to leave the room and Garfield dropped the towel onto the ground to inspect the boy sitting on a bench.

"You're forgetting that I've been dating a speedster for almost seven years now. I know how to pin a speedst-" Nightwing stops and Tim can see his cheeks suddenly go crimson as he hears Dick cough out a little then says, "I'll be right back. Find out what you can."

Tim smirks after his older brother even though he wasn't thinking that way when Dick had said it. It was still pretty funny.

"So, where are you from?" Tim asks running over to the two who were having a staring competition. Neither of the boys looked away from each other as the intruder suddenly said,

"I'm a tourist from the future. You blinked by the way Beast Boy."

Robin furrows his eyebrows together and crocks his head to the side, "You're claiming that you are a tourist from the future. isn't that kind of cliché?"

"I think I could've come up with something better." Beast Boy pitched in.

"What?" the boy asks, "Seriously judging by the look in your faces you both are surprised. I mean half the meat from Comic-Con is from my era."

Tim looks over to Gar whose raising a eyebrow at him. They didn't need telepathy to know what the other thought. _This guy was insane!_

"Look, look guys we should all be friends." the boy says suddenly, "I am really just like one of you. Part of the heroic legacy right?"

Again Tim looks over at Beast Boy who mimicked his actions. He watches as Gar makes a fist and slammed it against his open palm.

"Whoa, whoa," the boy suddenly begins to freak out, and Tim looks round, seeing the strange boy. His green eyes widening that the changeling, "the name's Bart Allen. You know the grandson of Barry Allen the Flash. Could you stop that by the way BB? I might have an anxiety attack if you're about to hit me."

Tim watches as Gar suddenly stops and puts his hands on his hips, "Noted, not believed but still noted."

"What's not to believe?" the boy whose name was Bart suddenly asked. "I clearly got his speed his amazing good looks, frankly I can't wait to meet him… Well, back in his prime."

Tim raised his eyebrow at the slight quiver of this new speedster's voice. This boy was hiding something Tim wasn't sure of what but it was something big. He could just feel it.

"Well, Bart," He suddenly hears his brother, returning into the room. A glass of water within his grasp. "Coming all this way from the future you must have worked up quite a thirst."

"Thanks," the boy tells Nightwing and slurps in the water offered to him within the cup. Then suddenly stops, spitting some of the water back into the glass. "I see what you're doing. You need my spite for a DNA sample. Such a _Dick Grayson _thing to do."

"How, how? Did he know?" he asks turning towards the acrobat who is merely staring into the cup.

"See." Bart says, "I know only what a future boy would know. Tim Drake, Dick Grayson Garfield Logan." he says this with such knowledge and confidence that it slightly annoyed Tim for some reason or just the fact that this boy figured out his secret identity.

"Your name is Tim?" Gar asks turning on him and he grimaces, "and yours is Dick?" he asks and Nightwing doesn't answer.

"Ops spoilers," _Did he just quote River Song from Doctor Who?_ Something that Tim watched with Conner on their free days. "the secret identity thing is so retro. I mean you can really just call me Impulse or Bart or Bart Allen or Impulse or Bart Impulse Allen. It's all crash."

"Could he really be telling the truth?" Tim turns to look at Dick who turns in his direction, as Beast Boy walks up to Impulse.

"I really doubt it." Dick mouths back, and Tim's hopes suddenly drop it would've been slightly cool to hear what his future held.

"Tell us something we don't know… Yet… When do I get to be leader of the team? When do I join the Justice League? When do I get my own reality series?"

Tim watches as Bart moves backward as Beast Boy advanced towards him. "Sorry BB I really wasn't the best history student and anyway giving out to much information about the future could alter the time stream and if we do that then we're all feeling the mode."

"And the mode… would be bad?" the green boy asks and Tim watches Bart nod his head.

"It's always better to crash the mode." Bart insures, leaving the changeling utterly confused.

"Uh, noted?"

_**Recognized Malcolm Duncan A-1-0**_

"Oo, sounds like a door opening." Bart suddenly says and gives everyone a goofy smile, in the distance the entrance of the cave started to open. "And that's my clue."

Tim watches slightly in awe as the boy suddenly vibrated himself free, "B-bye," he tells the team and before any of them could react he was gone. In a blink of an eye.

"Don't worry," the young changeling suddenly says, "the pelican falcon is the world's fastest bird he won't get away." and just like that Beast Boy had morphed into the said bird and flown off.

"He really doesn't stand a chance does he?" Tim asks and holds onto the cup of water Dick had filled up for Bart.

"Nope Impulse is too fast." Dick says, pulling up a holographic map of a target that was heading towards the other side of the country. "But at least we can track him."

"You planted a tracker? Wouldn't it just fall off at his speed?" He asks mildly intrigued at how his brother pulled this off.

"It won't," Dick says looking at the map, "He drank it."

"You put micro-trackers into the water? Nice." Tim says impressed.

"Thanks," Dick answers bashfully. "Looks like he is making a beeline towards Central City." Tim doesn't have enough time to ask what was there to do next when strong arms wrap around him, covering his mouth and pulls him out of the room silently. Before Dick could even turn around. He was about to attack when he is set down and pulled into an embrace. The sweet smiling of spices fill his nostrils and he cranes his neck upward to meet those blue eyes,

"Took you long enough." he tells the clone and the said clone shrugs, "I had a really good nap."

Tim raises an eyebrow at Conner and said, "You seriously slept through all of that commotion?"

"Well I guess, why what happened?" Conner asked and Tim feels the older boy's hand under his chin,

"I'll explain later," he tells Conner and leans upward to peck the boy's lips. Which the clone was having none of that and wrapped his arms around Tim's waist bringing him in closer.

"I *cough* am never *deep breathing* doing that *yet another cough* again."

Tim and Conner break apart just in time for Beast Boy clambered back in, and laid down on the couch. "Hey Tim could you go get me a water… I ops!"

Just once Tim wished he could smack that little child as he looked up at Conner's confused face.

"I told you later I would explain, and Gar get it yourself." Robin said, dragging Conner towards the clone's room. He wasn't allowed to tell anyone about his secret ID but, it was kind of blurted out and Batman wouldn't be mad at him for that. Would he?

**Pulo Alto, 11:38 am**

**February 28, 2016**

Adding one more slice of cheddar cheese and a sprinkle of mustard then it was complete. His ham sandwich supreme with four layers of different assortments of cheese, tomatoes, green peppers and onions. He sighed to himself it was just heavenly.

"_**Can you find the treasure?"**_

He suddenly groans out that overly annoying television show. The speedster grabs hold of his plate and peeps his head out into the living room, making eye-contact with the ex-archer.

"Don't you think that Lian is a little too old to watch this stuff?"

"Wally she's three." The blond explains and the little girl on her lap. Who was too absorbed in her show started to giggle.

"Please for the love of god, after this episode change it." he tells her and walks into the room, sitting on the lounge chair, placing his plate on the edge of the coffee table and picked up his sandwich. He feels mouth start to water and he is about to take a bite when his phone in his pocket suddenly vibrated. He can feel his eyebrow twitch at the sudden annoyance he feels and he reaches into his pocket and checked to see that it was Dick calling,

"Ello?" he asks into the phone,

"Hey, I need your help."

"With what?" he asks, getting up and exiting the living room, leaving his delicious sub on the coffee table. He steps into his room, closing the door behind him and hears Dick let out a quiet sigh.

"There's another speedster."

At this news Wally's green eyes start to widen. This really wasn't possible. Was it?

* * *

"Hey was that you lover boy?" Artemis asks, as she watches the speedster walk into the room, zipping up his winter jacket.

"yeah," he says and picks up his plate which holds his sandwich and places it in the kitchen. Not bothering to finishing it.

_There is certainly something up, _she thinks to herself, sitting her niece off of her lap and walks over to the speedster who was looking out the window, "What's up?"

She waits until the speedster snaps out of his thoughts and hears him say, "Apparently there is another speedster and he claims to be Uncle Barry's grandson."

Artemis feels herself raise her eyebrows up and smiles a little, "But that's really not brothering you that much is it?"

"No," he answers with a sigh and turns toward her. "It's _him_"

Artemis mimics Wally's sigh and puts her hands on her hips, "then there is a passable answer to this."

He looks up a sadden expression on his face. "I'm not going to break up with him."

"No, no." she quickly says, waving her hands in front of herself. "I was going to say to talk to him about how you been feeling lately."

She watches as Wally's eyes widen a little at the obvious advice. Then he smiles a little giving her a small hug that for some strange reason made her feel slightly warm. "Thanks Artemis you're the best."

"No, problem" she says, hoping her cheeks weren't burning red and returns to the living room to play with her niece.

"See ya," He calls and Artemis waves goodbye to him, as Lian starts to babble nonsense and waves with her chubby little hands.

**Central City 12:07 am**

**February 28, 2016**

It doesn't take Bart too long to find where his grandfather was. He remembers what Nathaniel had told him about the Garricks wedding anniversary.

He stands outside of the house hidden from view. He watches as a car pulls up and turns into his Grandfather's drive way, watching as an elderly couple gets out of the car and walks up to the door of the house. The door opens on the second knock and Bart almost stops breathing.

A man strong and handsome with blond hair stands in the threshold, letting the elderly couple pass. _He and I have the same eye color. _He thinks to himself excitedly. Then just like that his chance of meeting his grandfather as the door begins to close. "no, no, no." he mumbles, getting up from his hiding spot and rushed towards the door, hearing a the man's voice say,

"Another speedster? He says I'm his what?"

_Time to get into character… again._ he thinks wearily, "Your grandson!" he says entering the house watching his grandpa eyes widen at the sight of him.

"Bart Allen aka Impulse," He introduces himself, "and I'm your grandson from the future pretty crash huh?" he asks and before the man could utter a word he rushes towards him and hugs him tightly, "I've always dreamed of doing this." he mutters then widens his eyes, _crap!_

"I mean when you were young and didn't have to worry about breaking you Gramps." Bart turns and recognizes his grandma it had been awhile since he had seen her in his era.

"Hey, grandma!" he exclaims, hugging her too, _if she only knew._ "Love ya too." then speeds off to the old couple in front of the fire place.

"You two must be the Garrick? That pretty much makes you like my great grandparents." and proceeds to hug them as well.

"Uh, Barry something you've been meaning to tell us," the elderly man asks and Bart turns to face his grandpa giving him a small smile.

"What? No!" the man suddenly says, "this boy isn't my grandson"

Bart's smile turns into a frown, "I mean, heck Iris and I don't even have kids."

"Uh, Barry." Bart looks towards his grandma, _If they didn't believe him…_

"I'm pregnant." she says excitement boasting in her voice.

"What?"

"I found out this morning. I was going to tell you tonight. In private."

Bart smiles and rushes at his grandma let he did before not thinking clearly as he bends down and suddenly says, "Hi dad, hi aunt Dawn."

"Wait! There are two in there?" his grandpa suddenly asks, and he hears his grandma say, "we're having twins?"

"Ops," he winces his big mouth spilling out like it usually did, "Spoilers."

"Careful kid," Bart looks up to see a redheaded young man suddenly walk into the house. "If you are what you say you are, reveling to much could crash the whole time stream."

He smiles and then responds with, "Crash it, if only." thinking more of the mode then anything else.

"Wally what are you doing here?"

_Wally? Wally! That's my,_

"Nightwing called, thought I would be of help with this mess, oomph!"

Bart out of excitement sped up to his cousin and hugged him tightly, letting go, "You're Wally West my first cousin once removed cause your parents got a divorced back in," he taps his index finger against his chin, "twenty-fourteen."

He feels Wally pull away from him and say in a annoyed tone, "The operative word being _removed._"

_That's kind of harsh, _He thinks to himself and backed away a bit from the older speedster. Suddenly a ringing sound is heard throughout the room and Bart's stomach does a flip he had to stop this from happening.

"Hello?" he watches his grandpa try answering his phone and hears his grandma giggle,

"It's mine babe."

"Don't answer that," he says quickly, seeking a glance towards his cousin and hurriedly corrects himself, "I mean why ruin the reunion?"

"It's my boss a GBS." she explains and answers it anyway, "What's up Pete?"

Bart tries to remain calm trying to breathe carefully and awaits what his grandma will say, "They're evacuating down town. A new super power lunatic is calling for blood, your blood."

_No, this cannot be happening!_ Bart yells within his mind and rushes up to Barry after he changed into his costume.

"come on Gramps let the league handle this. I mean it isn't every day that a relative from the future shows up at your doorstep."

"Listen," the man says, bending down and placing a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at his grandpa, hoping that the look on his face told the Flash not to leave him, "I'll deal with you later. Stay put."

Devastation creeps in and Bart frowns at the man as he stood back up and listens to him say, "I'll be back in a flash."

Just like that he was gone. Silence enters the room and Bart lets out a sigh, "Back in a flash? Does he say that often?"

"Too often" the people in the room say in unison.

"You're going. Aren't you?" Bart looks up and sees his cousin give him a sly grin and he playfully grins back.

"Duh," he answers and runs from the room.

**Central City 2:12 pm**

**February 28, 2016**

"You do realize you almost got him killed right?" Wally yelled at the boy who gave him a look of pure sadness,

"I-" he tried but Wally didn't let him. He was already sick of this kid, bringing him out of retirement and almost killing the closest thing he had to a father.

"what the hell where you thinking?"

"Sorry," the boy tries and he was about to open his mouth again when Flash stopped him, "actually he well all of you saved me. Even at my top speed I wouldn't have enough time to get to the desert in time."

Kid Flash crosses his arms over his chest, feeling utterly irritated. As he listens to his Uncle Barry questions why Jay is back in costume.

"Oh, Joan is just going to give me grieve about putting back on the tin hat."

Kid Flash looks around himself and then says, "Hey, the kid's gone."

Barry and Jay look around as well, "I know the kid wanted to check out the villain after the first explosion." Flash explains. They nod in agreement and rush down the area where the destruction was.

There is a blinding light and Kid Flash shielded his face as he came to a stop. When it fades his eyes widen, "Is that what I think it is?" he asks, and Bart nods,

"Yeah, maybe someone should get a blanket for the poor guy or something?" He watches as Flash speeds away and returns with a blanket, putting it on the young man's bare shoulders.

"What's happening to me?" he asks his voice quivering from shock.

"We're not sure son." Flash says, helping the man up.

Wally pulled on his goggles and switched them to infer-red. "But it looks like it's over now. His heat signals are reading normal human now."

"What did happen?" Jay asks the boy and Kid Flash looks round to see the boy shrug,

"No idea. I guess old Neutron just ran out of juice." and Wally can tell that the boy was hiding something for he was twiddling his fingers like Barry usually did when he was hiding something from Wally.

"Who's Neutron? That's not my name it's Nathan." the young man explains, tightening his grasp on the blanket that was around his bare body.

**Mount Justice 5:30 pm**

**February 28, 2016**

"Well, Impulse's DNA matches up with both Iris and you Barry," Nightwing informs and Bart crosses his arms over his chest. Finally they were listening to him. "And this thing is giving off zeta-beam radiation and chronotron radiation."

"Which is based on pure theory." Kid Flash suddenly spoke up and Bart glances over at him, "Is what you find on a time machine."

"And that means you're exactly who you say you are." Barry tells him and he looks up at the Flash's beaming face.

"Told you." he says, putting his hands on his hips. "It's been crash but the future awaits." He backs up knowing he needed to make it seem like he had no idea that the Time Machine was fried, "I got to run ha-ha, see what I did there with the run?" and he opens up the pod about to get in when his grandpa's voice stops him.

"Bart. Thanks for coming. I look forward to meeting you again for the first time and watching you grow up."

Joy errupts Bart's form and he hugs his grandfather as tight as he could, feeling the pressure behind his eyes build. "That will be crash." he let's go after telling Barry that and clambered in, "So, long."

He shuts the machine doors and pretends to buckle in, awaiting for the right moment and pushed the button in front of him. The worse that could happen would be a gas coming out of it but it wasn't poisnous. He wait's a little bit more for someone to say something until,

"Maybe he's traveling forward one second at a time."

_One, two, three_ He counts within his head and kicks at the door. "It's not working!" he shouts out and clambers out, seeing Barry coming up towards him, "The whole thing is fried!" and he kicks at it for good measure. His toe pulsating for that really hurt him.

"Well, can you fix it?" Barry asks,

"I'm a tourist not a chrono expert," he lies through his teeth and acts out his dispear, "Look at me! I am trap in the stupid past!" he runs his hands down his face, "Oh, I am so moded. Now what?" he asks the room at large and many of them look helpless.

"Why don't you come stay with me and Joan, Bart? Until we can figure out what to do about this situation." He turns to look at Jay who is smiling at him and he opens he mouth to say something about the offer when,

"I couldn't let you do that Jay. Iris and I can take him in." Barry says, and Jay only shakes his head,

"You already had to take care of a rash speedster,"

"Hey!" Wally suddenly says and Bart smiles at the sudden playfulness his family was showing.

The boy walks up to Jay and gives him a hug, "That would be totally nice of you."

"Well, we could pick up some of Wally's old clothes at your grandfather's house for you to change into and how about Wally here could take you shopping for some actual clothes later this week?" Jay says and Bart smile widens.

"Hey, now. I never said I would," Wally says putting his hands up and Nightwing cuts in, "I think that would be an great idea."

"Then it's settled." Bart says rocking on his heels, "I don't have to sleep in the gutters tonight."

* * *

"You know," Wally hears a voice behind him after the training room he was in was about empty. "Never told you how super sexy you look in your uniform."

Wally snickers and turns, watching Dick's mouth turn into a smirk. "Don't even think about it Nightwing I am not getting back into the game."

He watches as Dick frowns, he sighs getting closer to the younger male and griped at his hands, entangling them with his own. Wally looks up and sees Dick bite his bottom lips then look up towards him, leaning in and placed a kiss on his cheek. Wally froze this was certainly unusual, he grabs hold of the hero and drags him in placing his lips onto the other's. A warm current that he got when he was running crosses through him in a heated desire. He feels his cheeks start to warm up from the feeling and he gently pulled back, looking into those masked eyes,

"Walls we kind of got to go." Nightwing says, and he frowns, letting the acrobat go.

"Go?" he asks "go where?"

"Well," Nightwing says, and looks around the deserted area, "we need to talk about some things."

At this Wally's spirits rose, finally Dick was realizing what was happening to himself and Wally didn't have to tell him. This was turning out to be better than what he had hoped.

**Blüdhaven 9:30 pm**

**February 28, 2016**

Wally stood in a cold warehouse. He felt like his whole body was going to freeze, Dick hadn't let him get out costume for they were _late as it was._

"So, let me get this straight." Nightwing speaks up, leaning against a wooden crate, "You're real father still doesn't trust you?"

"It appears to be that way yes," Kaldur says, nodding at him. Wally looks down at his once leader clad in a black armored suit and looking exhausted.

"So, what do you suppose we do?" Artemis piped up as she zips up her jacket then pulls her hood over her head.

"Kaldur will have to kill one of us." Nightwing suddenly says, and Wally's eyes widen and he shouts out,

"Why on earth would Kaldur do that? I don't know what you've been putting in you cheerios lately but this needs to stop."

He watches and Nightwing turns on him and frown etching at his lips, "Not literately, but we need to have Kaldur in the loop and if this will show the Light and his father that he is the real deal then it's worth a shot."

"and the person who is killed?" Artemis asks,

"They will be going undercover as well." Nightwing states and Wally makes fists pulling his arms down to his sides. He was not happy.

"Then I'll do it." he says, then looks up at the stunned faces.

"Actually Wally, we where thinking of Artemis." Kaldur said and Artemis suddenly jumps at her name,

"Me?" she asks, putting her hand on her chest. "why m-"

"Because," Nightwing cut in and Wally anger was almost at boiling point. "you're the only one in this room that was brought up with villains it just seems that you would be the most logical choice."

"and why not me?" Wally pipes up before he could stop himself, turning towards his boyfriend, "Why didn't you think I could do it."

"Wally you couldn't use you super-speed. What can you do for the exception of running? You would have to be someone completely different. I know Artemis could do that."

"Really? You can't think of anything else I can't do!" Wally spats out and Dick gives him his Bat-glare,

"Okay, okay I will do it." Artemis says, lifting her hands up to stop the fight. "It makes sense Wally, and anyway I need an excuse to get some action in my life."

Wally remains quiet as the other three discuss the plan and about the next mission the team has. He really just wants to walk away from this and run. Run as fast as he could to the ocean and maybe run some more, but he knew he couldn't.

"So all of us in agreement say I,"

"I,"

"I,"

Wally looks around as his friends and boyfriend stare at him, waiting for his agreement or disagreement. "Yeah whatever I." he says. He wasn't happy about this at all.

Not to long after that the warehouse is empty just the two of them. It is silent for both of them didn't want to speak until,

Wally's head suddenly was smacked to the side, and he looks up frowning at his lover who was huffing and puffing down at him, "Why the hell would you go and volunteer like that!" he yells out his arm still raised about to strike again but Wally doesn't let him as he grips onto his wrist hard and pushes him back towards the crates,

"Because I didn't want you to go!" he yells back and watches as Dick stays there his breathing rather heavy.

"I'm sorry I just. A lot of stress on me and-" the younger man stops then lets out a sigh, turning his head up at Wally, "are you coming home with me tonight?" he asks and Wally shakes his head, letting the acrobat go,

"What do you mean no?" Nightwing asks and it kills Wally to keep walking as he says, "Not tonight babe just not tonight."

The speedster looks behind himself to check to see if Nightwing hadn't started to cry only to find no one there. The younger man had left him. Seriously just left!

Wally turns back around clenching his teeth together and exited the warehouse, checking to see if there where any one around him and sped off to his home back in Pulo Atlo. The pressure behind his eyes was maddening, He was sick and tired of how Dick is changing, and at the fact that he couldn't even tell Dick how he was feeling about it.

"Hey, what's with the whole dramatics?" a female voice says, as he slams the door shut to his home and didn't answer her. "Did you talk to Nightwing about mm!-"

Wally didn't let Artemis finish as he let his lips smash against hers. She was the one that was caring for him and looking out for him as well. He had done the same with her. It just sort of felt right to do even as a voice in the back of his mind was screeching at him to stop. He couldn't until he needed a breath and he leaned back and-

SMACK!

"I am not your experiment girl Wally. If things didn't go well with you and Nightwing I am willing to listen to our problems and help you out as a _friend_ and only that. Understood?" she yells and Wally winces then nods, holding his burning cheek with his right hand. What the hell was he even thinking?

**Central City 11:10 pm**

**February 28, 2016**

"Wally's clothing is a tad bit big. But it'll have to do." Mrs. Garrick says, and Bart merely shrugs. He hair was slightly damp from the shower he had awhile ago and his stomach full of roast beef and mashed potatoes the Garrick's had fed him.

"It's alright." he says smiling up at her, sitting down on the bed in their guest room letting out a yawn to show his exhaustion.

"Bed I think," Mrs. Garrick tells him, and turns around abruptly, "Jay why don't you get a cup of water for Bart just in case he gets a dry throat in the middle of the night."

"That's okay Mrs. Garrick I really don't need-" Bart tries to say but the elderly woman shakes her head,

"Nonsense here you are a guest and moreover a part of the family." the little speedster can only nod it had been awhile since he treated with such kindness.

"Here you go sport." Jay says walking into the room and placing the cup of water with two ice cubes floating within it.

"Thanks," he says, "for everything it really crash that you let me stay here."

Both of the elders smiled at him and wished him goodnight, "Good night," he says clambering into the covers as the Mr. Garrick turned off the lights and Mrs. Garrick shut the door behind her. He waits awhile as he hears the couple go into their room and it becomes silent. He lets out a sigh and turns to his back. He was successful so far but he still had a lot more to do, and he closes his eyes falling right asleep,

_**Moans fill the area as the small boy's underdeveloped body squirmed in complete pleasure. He felt as if his whole body was on fire.**_

"_**No, no more." He begged, but only heard a low chuckle from the distance. "but my little pet loves it so much, he desires for it. Look at how happy he gets when I do this."**_

_**A scream from utter bliss escapes those coral colored lips, and he starts to cry, he was so close.**_

"_**Master please?" he again begged and hears his Master start to chuckle.**_

"_**Anything for my little speedster…"**_

Green eyes snap open, and he stifles his screams within his palm, biting down hard. _It was only a dream it isn't real. Just a dream._

Bart sits there for awhile, calming himself down. Why had they picked him to do this task. Why the Blue Beetle's pet? The little whore?

Tears start to prickle at the corners of his eyes and he rubs at them, noticing his throat had suddenly gone dry. He reaches over and takes the cup of water into his hands, looking down into it, noticing that the ice cubes had melted. He brings the cup to his lips and takes a sip, swallowing it down and once he had got his fill he sets it back down on the bedside table. He lies back down, turning to his right side where the door was and the tears he had kept in finally fall down his face.

_Hey! _The voice inside his head says to himself and he really isn't the mood to listen to it. _You're not even near your master at all. Well, he is younger and doesn't even know what he does to you. Just keep your head up. You can do this, just remember that you can crash the mode. Bart stops crying and rubs at his face. _What he tells himself was right and he closes his eyes knowing that he needed all the sleep he could get.

* * *

**Hey please review, should I continue? What do I need to do for my readers to get interested? Please give me some feedback on your thoughts. :)**

**With love and always stay asterous,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	13. Author Note: Please ReadDelayed Hiatus

**Author Note**

**Yes I know it's been awhile and I'm very sorry about that. Life has its funny ways to push people away from their favorite activities and the a major case of writer's block, but a long time ago I promised myself that I would never ever abandon a story and I still am keeping that vow. I'm just at a time in my life where work,school, and just all over life is killing me. (writer's block as well.) So I am officially calling a Hiatus until when? (I have no idea.) But I do have two stories up that I continually update The special two and No light, No light. If anyone would want to check them out. I know it's sucks that I put you guys through this. But I want my stories to get better. I hope you understand. **


End file.
